The Legend of Spyro: Your Undying Love
by Hinu Majestic Dragon Hyuga
Summary: The Thrid book in my Spyro stories. Spyro and Cynder still have Inu to defeat. They are getting close, but A new twist is about to come. How will this affect our Heroes? Book 3/4
1. Chapter 1: Powers

Welcome to chapter 1 of my Legend of Spyro: Your Undying Love. I hope everyone liked my first and second book. Anyway on to the first chapter.

**Disclaimer: I own None of the Spyro characters. They belong all to the people who made them. I do own all rights to Elder, and all my Oc's. I also own all rights to this book, and my first two.**

**Chapter 1 Powers**

A couple of mounts have past, and Cynders kids have grown into child dragons. Shade's kids also are child dragon as well. Spyro and Cynder have been growing as well. Spyro's horns were sharper, His legs have grown more muscular, and his tail has gotten thicker. His orange wings have also gotten bigger, so they can hold his weight. Spyro's scales have become a little darker purple.

Cynder had gotten somewhat taller. She was still smaller than Spyro, but everyday she was getting more and more beautiful. Cynder's scale were still a dark purple. Cynder's wings also have gotten bigger, but they are not as large as Spyro's, because she doesn't have as much body weight as Spyro.

Shade and Night look about the same as they did. The only changed his they were taller.

The season had also changed. It was now the middle of Autumn, and the days were getting shorter, and the weather was starting to get cooler.

Then one day Spyro and Cynder woke up to somebody shaking them. Spyro looked up and saw Yin, and Cynder looked up, and saw it was Yang.

Spyro yawned, and asked Yin, "Whats going on?"

Yin answered, "Crystal is hurt badly. You need to come help her."

Cynder heard this, and jumped out of bed. She then ran into the living room, and saw that the floor was on fire, and Kichey was standing near Crystal. Kichey then put her nose on the burn, and it started healing. Both Spyro and Cynder were amazed by this, and figured out that the kids had learned to use their powers. It wasn't very strong, but they still learned how to.

Crystal woke up, and looked at Kichey. She then stood up, and saw the little spot burning. She looked at it closely, and wonder why it was there.

Spyro walked up, and summoned the power of water. He then put the spot, but Crystal looked and him, and then asked," Did I do that? If so how?"

Spyro looked at Cynder, and Cynder nodded. Spyro then said, "All dragons have powers. Ah you saw I can use the element of water, and a few other elements as well. When you get older you will learn how to control these powers."

Cynder then said, "We need to go see Elder, and the other guardians, so they can awaking their powers, so they can use them much more effectually."

"Right we need to do that in the morning," Spyro said.

Shade and Night walked in and Shade said, "We heard what you said, and our kids our using a little bit of their powers as well. Do you mind taken our children with you ?"

Spyro then said, "Sure we will be happy to."

"Yes! We will," Cynder said.

It wasn't long before Shade's kids ran in the room. May ran over to Inzu, King ran over to Kichey, Ice ran to Crystal, and Dracon ran over Yin. All of females rubbed up against the males, and looked at them.

Spyro walked over to Shade and Night and said, "I think our kids like each other."

"I know Spyro. They are getting older, and I think when they get older our kids, and yours will be mates," Shade said.

"I can see it to," Cynder said.

The kids ran out the door, and starting playing outside. Spyro, Cynder, Shade, and Night walked outside, and watched the kids.

The air today was a little cold, and the wind was blowing a little, so it made it a little cool. The flowers were still blooming, but not for long, because it was starting to become the middle of Autumn.

The sun went down, and the temperature dropped a little. All of them went inside, and went to their bedrooms. Everyone then went to sleep.

**End Chapter 1**

** Hey I hope you enjoyed my first chapter of my third book. I thank everyone who reviewed my second book. I will have another chapter up as soon as I can.**

**Hinu Hyuga**


	2. Chapter 2: Awaking Their Powers

Welcome to Chapter 2 of my third book. I hope you enjoyed the first one, and I hope you enjoy this one.

**Chapter 2: Awaking Their Powers**

Spyro and Cynder awoke the next morning, and looked outside the window; that was near their bed. Cynder looked over at Spyro, while Spyro was looking at Cynder. Their eyes met, and they both saw deep love in each others eyes. Cynder then licked Spyro on the nose, and smiled at him.

Spyro then said, "You look very beautiful today."

"You look very handsome today Spyro," Cynder said back.

They looked at each other, and it wasn't long before their kids ran into the room, and jumped onto the bed. They started hugging their parents, and it wasn't long before Night and Shade entered the room; along with their kids. Cynder's kids jumped down, and walked over to Shade's. The female starting rubbing up against the side of the males.

"Good morning Spyro and Cynder," Shade said.

"Yes! Good morning," Night said as well.

Spyro and Cynder looked at them both, and said, "Good morning."

Spyro and Cynder both stood up, and stretched. They jumped off the bed, and walked out of the room. Their kids and Shade's followed them out of the room.

They picked them up some sheep, and started eating it. Spyro and Cynder finished up breakfast, and the kids did as well. Cynder then said, "All right kids we are heading to Warfang, and to the great Temple. There we will awaken your powers."

All the kids were excited about this news, because they have heard about these powers, and they were finally be able to use them.

Spyro and Cynder walked outside the door,with the kids following them. When Spyro and Cynder saw that everyone was there they took off into the air.

"So we are heading for the biggest dragon city; right mom?" Kichey asked.

"Yes! That is right Kichey. This is the biggest dragon city in the realm," Cynder said back.

Spyro then looked at Cynder and said, "I remember when we first went there; although, when we went it was under attack from Malefor's forces."

Cynder shot an angry glance at Spyro, and Spyro got the message that he shouldn't said anything about Malefor, and the city being attacked.

"Mom who's Malefor?" Crystal asked.

"I'll tell you later when you get older," Cynder said back to her.

"Warfang is coming up soon," Spyro said.

Cynder looked and saw the city of Warfang. It wasn't full of dragons. It fact there was no one on the streets. Spyro and Cynder then saw the Temple, and started heading towards it. They looked down, and saw the statue of them, and Cynder could hear her kids talking to each other about the statue.

The Temple came in sight, and Spyro and Cynder started to land. They landed on the ground, and walked to the door of the temple. Their kids walked right behind them, as Spyro and Cynder made it to the door. Spyro breathed fire into one of the slots, breathed ice into the next, and breathed lighting into the next. He then shot a bolder into the hole that was in the door, and the door opened.

"Why is it like that Spyro?" Cynder asked.

"It's for extra protection, it's the four guardians elements Cyril, Volteer, Terrador, and Ignitus.

They walked inside, and looked around. The kids were amazed, because this was the first time that they have been here.

"Why thank you for opening the door," a mysterious voice said.

Spyro turned around, and saw a blue dragon standing in the door way with a dragoness, and five kids.

The dragon walked forwarded and said, "My name is Nu and this is my wife June, and my kids." He pointed at June, and Spyro saw that she was a dark blue dragoness. Ki as he pointed to a half dark, and half light blue dragoness, Kan as he pointed to a dark yellow dragon, San as he pointed to a dark green dragon, Ken as he pointed to a dark red dragon with black strips running down his body, and Chan as he pointed to a half light green, and a half dark green dragon.

Yang saw Ki and walked over to her and said, "You are a pretty dragoness. My name is Yang; what is yours?"

Ki acted shyly, but finally said, "It's Ki. Nice to meet you."

Before any one else could say anything else Elder walked out of a door and saw Spyro and Cynder, and Nu and June.

Elder asked Spyro, "What are you doing here?"

Spyro looked at him, and said "I need you help to awaken the powers of my kids, and Shade's"

Elder just looked at him, and said, "Come on. We need to head to the awaking chamber, so we could awake their powers."

Elder started walking away, and Spyro and Cynder followed him. The kids started following also.

Nu then called and said, "I need my kids powers awaken also. May I come with you?"

"Yes it's fine for you to come," Elder said back to Nu.

They followed Elder deep into the temple, and it almost reminded Spyro of a maze. If you didn't have a guardian with you; you might get lost in here.

They kept following elder, until he hit a door with some ancient dragon writing on it. Elder stood in front of the door, and breathed fire onto it. Then he spoke in some ancient dragon tongue that Spyro couldn't understand. The door opened, and Spyro could see a big green gem on the other side. Elder walked in the door, and Spyro, Cynder, the kids, Nu, June, and their kids all walked behind him.

Elder turned around and said, "This is the power awaking crystal. All you have to do is touch it, and your powers will be awaken. Who would like to go first?"

Kichey walked up and said, "I would like to sir."

"Good now touch the crystal," Elder told her.

Kichey walked up to the crystal, and touched it. She felt a strange power building up in her, and a gold aura formed around her. It vanished, and left Kichey glowing gold. The light then disappeared from her body.

"Interesting. I think you have a rare power hold on," Elder said as he walked out the door.

He walked back in with a bowl of water. He then put in front of Spyro and said, "You look thirsty Spyro have a drink."

Spyro thanked him, and then drank the water. Spyro then felt something wrong with his body. He fell on the ground, and he couldn't move.

"Spyro!!!!" Cynder shouted. She then looked at Elder and asked, "What did you put in the water?"

Elder responded, "I put a poison that made Spyro immobile. It's so I can test my theory, which I know I'm right; all Kichey has to do his summon her power, and remove the poison. All she has to touch the Spyro chest, and she will heal him.

Kichey walked over to him and put her nose on Spyro's chest. Spyro could fell the poison leaving him, as he stood up.

"Wow! That's a neat power Kichey," King said.

"Thanks King," Kichey said, as she rubbed against him.

Inzu walked up next, and Elder nodded at him. He touched the stone, and felt a strange power. He was covered in a sliver aura that disappeared a few seconds later. He tired his power out, and felt himself getting stronger. Everyone around him also felt it to.

The next was Crystal, as she walked up, and touched the stone. She then felt three powers come inside her. She shot a bolt of lighting out of her mouth. Then she used water, and then shot ice.

"A dragoness that can use three powers. I thought Cynder was the only one who could do that, but I guess I was wrong," Elder said.

Yang walked up next, and touched the stone. A black aura formed around him, and he vanished from sight. He then reappeared beside Cynder.

"I know that power. It's dark transportation. It's a nice power, I can use it, because I have the shadow power," Cynder said.

Yin walked up, and touched the stone. A bright light shone around her, and blinded most of the dragons. The light vanished, and Yin was standing there.

"I see Yin as the power of light," Spyro said.

With their kids done Spyro and Cynder let Shade's kids touch the stone. King got the power of extrema heat. That fire is even hotter than fire breath. May got the ability to use wind. When she flaps her wings she can summon little blade of wind. Ice got the power of Ice, Dracon got the power of earth.

Then it was Nu's kids turn. Ki got the power of water, Kan got the power of lighting, San got the power of nature, Ken got the power of fear, and Chan got the power of poison.

They all were tired, because of having to awaken their powers took a lot out of them. Elder lead them back to the entrance of the temple, and they all left, but not before Elder said, "All of your kids can now breathe fire as well " Spyro and Cynder thanked him, and started heading back to their house, while Inu started heading back to his castle. When he was out of sight of Spyro and Cynder Inu turned back into his totally black dragon.

"That was to easy to fool them. My children also have a second power. It's the power of darkness, and they will kill Spyro," Inu said.

Inu made it back to castle, and entered. The kids walked to their rooms, and fell asleep, while Inu and June went back to their bedroom to sleep. They got to the back, and June turned to Inu and said, "That was a fun day." June licked Inu on the nose, and smiled. She then jumped on the bed, and Inu was right behind her. They started kissing, as the sun started going down. The sky turned an orange color, and shone a orange light on Inu and June. The sun finally went down, and covered them in darkness.

Spyro and Cynder made it back to their house, and saw Night and Shade standing their looking at them. Shade's kids landed, and ran to their parents. Spyro, Cynder, and their kids landed, and walked in the door. Shade and Night followed right behind them, as they shut the door.

"That was fun mom," Kichey said before she went into the bedroom. Shade and Night went to their bedroom with their kids, and fell asleep. Spyro and Cynder walked into their bedroom, and watched their kids jump on the bed. The kids fell asleep, and Spyro and Cynder started kissing each other. They then climbed on the bed, and fell asleep.

**End Chapter 2**

Hey I hope you like this chapter, and you liked my first chapter. I will try to get the next chapter up, as soon as I can. Also Inu used dark magic to take over his kids body, so the can use darkness, but he couldn't awaken their true powers, so that is why he had to come out.

**Hinu Hyuga**

** P.S I like to thank all the reviews I've gotten for my first two stories. I will try not to let you down.**


	3. Chapter 3: Exploration of Warfang

Welcome to Chapter 3 of my Spyro fan fic. I'm sorry I haven't wrote in a while, but I've been busy. Please enjoy this third chapter.

Note: If you haven't figured it out. When I say Dragon or Dragoness I'm talking about the genders. If I say Dragon I talking about the males. If I say Dragoness I'm talking about females. If I say Dragons I'm talking about both genders.

**Chapter 3 Exploration of Warfang**

Spyro and Cynder were awoken the next morning by Yin and Yang. Spyro and Cynder looked up and yawned. They looked outside, and the sun was just starting to come up, so you could see the orange that the sun makes when it started rising. Spyro looked over at Yang and asked, ""Why did you wake us this early?"

"Well we want to head to Warfang, so we could see this city yal keep talking about," Yang said

Cynder looked at Spyro and said, "That wouldn't be a bad idea. I haven't seen Warfang in a while, and I know you haven't either Spyro."

Spyro looked at the three of them, and said, "I guess I can't say no when Cynder wants to do something."

"Thank you Spyro," Cynder said, as she kissed him.

Yang and Yin jumped up and down, and then Yin said, "I will go tell the others." They both ran out of the room, and Cynder looked over to Spyro and said, "Thank you Spyro." She kissed Spyro, and Spyro turned to her and said, "You know I can't say no to you Cynder." He said.

They started kissing each other, until they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," Cynder said.

The door opened, and in walked Shade, Night, and their kids. Right behind them were Cynder's kids.

"Good morning Cynder and Spyro," Shade said.

"Yes! Good morning," Night said.

Spyro and Cynder both said good morning to them, and then stood up. They walked out of the room with their kids, with Shade and Night right behind them. They all walked into the living room, and the kids laid down. Spyro went outside, and brought in two sheep for them. Night did the same to Shade and his kids.

They all finished eating, and it was about time for Spyro and Cynder to leave. Shade and Night then came up and said, "We are also heading to Warfang. Would it be ok if us, and the kids stayed with you? We still haven't seen all of Warfang either."

Spyro looked over at Cynder, and Cynder nodded. Spyro then said, "Yes! It will be ok for you to come with us, and explore Warfang."

Shade and Night were happy, as well as their children. All them went out the door, and took off. They started flying to the great dragon city.

Meanwhile in another part of the dragon realm. Inu was getting ready to head to Warfang as well. Airing walked up to Inu and asked, "May I come with you? I haven't seen the dragon city of Warfang in a while, and I would like to see it."

Inu looked at June, and then back to Airing, and said, "I guess so, but I don't want you getting in my way."

"Yes! Sir!" Airing said.

They all took off into the air.

It wasn't long before Spyro, Cynder, Night, Shade, and all the kids made it to the city of Warfang. Their kids were excited, because this is the first time they have been in the city. Last time they came here they flew over the city of Warfang, and went to the great temple.

All of them landed inside the city, and Spyro,'s Cynder's, Night's, and Shade's kids just looked around, and were amazed by the city. There were tall buildings, and a lot of dragons running around.

Spyro then heard someone calling to him, so he turn his head and saw Nu, June, and a mysterious dragoness. Yang saw that Ki was with them, and ran up to her.

"Hi Ki," Yang said.

"Hi Yang, Ki responded.

Ki started rubbing up against him.

Spyro and Cynder walked up to Nu and said, "Hi how are you today?"

Nu responded, "Hi to you to Spyro and Cynder." June also said hi.

Night and Shade also introduced them selves to Nu and June. Nu then said, "I would like you to met my helper Airing.

The Light-Dark purple dragoness walked forward, and bowed her head to them.

Spyro and Cynder both told her their names, and then introduced their kids. Shade and Night also did the same.

After all of the introductions all of them started down the road to the main street of Warfang. It wasn't long before the kids saw something that interested them. They all stopped to look at it. Ki then looked over at Yang and said, "I know of a cool place that my parents showed me. It's not to far away from here. Would you like to see?"

"I guess, but shouldn't we tell our parents first?"

"No! It's that far away, and they will understand," Ki said.

"K," Yang said.

Ki and Yang ran off, and started heading to the place, but what Yang didn't know was that Ki didn't remember where it was, so she took him down a path. It wasn't the right way to the place. The kept wandering around Warfang, but since they have never been here before; they didn't know how to get back to their parents.

"Um Ki. I think we are lost," Yang said.

"I think you are right," Ki repeated.

The just kept wandering around. That didn't seem to work, because they just got lost more.

Spyro and Cynder finished looking at the store, and turned around. Cynder counted the kids, and saw that Yang was missing. June was missing Ki.

Cynder turned to Spyro and said, "Yang is gone."  
June turned to Nu and said, "Ki is gone."

Spyro and Nu then said, "We need to go look for them.

Spyro and Nu took off, and left the dragoness to take care of the kids.

Spyro and Nu then heard someone shouting to them. Spyro turned around and saw Night running at them. He looked at both of them and then said, "I'm going to help yal."

Spyro and Nu looked at him, and then Spyro said, "Sure we could use all the help we can get. Now time for the hard part. Trying to find two dragons in a city."

**End Chapter 3**

I hope yal liked this chapter. I know it ended in a cliff hanger, but I thought that would give it a little more excitement. I will try to get the last part of this when I can. I'm trying to move into another house, and so it's taking a while to write these. I will have the next one up as soon as I can.

**Hinu Hyuga **


	4. Chapter 4: Lost In Warfang

Welcome to chapter 4 of my Spyro fan fic. I hope you liked the first three, and I hope you enjoy this one. On with Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Lost In Warfang**

Yang and Ki walked around Warfang trying to find their way back to their parents. They looked up and down the street, but they couldn't see anything that would direct them back to their parents. They just continued to walk around, until they walked to the middle of the city. It wasn't long before Elder and Terrador walked up to Yang and Ki,

Elder looked at them, and asked, "What are yal doing out here?"

Yang responded, "We are here with are parents, but they said that we can go look around, and so that is what we are doing."

Terrador then said, "Ok, but be careful. We have been having a lot of trouble, and we don't want yal to get hurt. Yang be careful if you get hurt Spyro and Cynder will be all over us, because we saw you, and we let you leave. Ok."

Yang and Ki nodded and ran off.

"That was probably a mistake, but oh well," Terrador said.

"Yeah! Anyway time to go", Elder said.

They both walked down the street.

On the other side of the city Spyro, Nu, and Night was still looking around for them. Spyro started calling out their names, as they walked down the road.

They asked all of the dragons that they passed, and none of them had seen them.

" I wonder where they could have ran off to Spyro," Night said, as he looked down another empty street.

"I don't know Night. Why do you think we are looking for them?" Spyro said to him.

"I don't know, but we need to find them fast, otherwise our mates will kill us," Nu said.

"You are right about that Nu," Spyro said.

They all ran down another road to look for the kids.

Ki and Yang ran down another road, and found them selves down a side street. They walked down it, and it wasn't long before they saw a couple of teenage dragons. The dragons looked at them, and walked over.

A big male walked up to Ki and Yang and said, "What are you doing in our area."

A dragoness walked up and said, "It looks like they are lost. Of course that gives them no right to wander into our area.

"I didn't know this was you area, we will just be leaving," Ki said as she turned around.

"No! We are staying to fight", Yang said.

Ki looked at him and said, "I don't want to be killed. Let's just go."

"Ok," Yang said.

They turned around and walked into a dragoness, and a dragon.

The dragoness said, " You are not leaving. Lets get them."

The dragons jumped them, and hit the ground. Ki and Yang appeared behind them. They then got hit by a tail, and was thrown against the wall.

They hit the wall hard, and fell to the ground. The dragons walked close into them, and started breathing fire at them. Yang and Ki rolled out of the way, and ran down the road.

The dragons were right behind them, and catching up fast. Yang and Ki jumped into the air, and started flying away.

Spyro heard something, and looked into the sky. He then saw Ki and Yang. They were being chased my six dragons.

Spyro jumped into the air, and headed after them.

Night and Nu saw this, and went after Spyro.

It didn't take long for Spyro to reach the dragoness, and the kids. Spyro attack the first dragon. He used a tail whip, and starched at it. He then kicked it down, and shot a bolt of lighting at it. The dragon fell down dead. Spyro looked and saw that there was only two dragons left. He then saw Nu and Night, and was glad that they killed the others. Spyro shot some more lighting at the other two, and killed them.

He then landed, and watched as the kids landed as well. They walked to the parents, and stood in front of them.

Spyro then looked at Yang and said, "I'm mad at you, but right now I'm just glad you are safe," as he hugged Yang.

Spyro looked over, and saw Nu was also hugging his daughter.

"Ok now lets get back to Cynder. I bet she is worried," Spyro said.

They all jumped into the air, and headed back to where the females were.

Cynder could see Spyro, Nu, and Night coming back, and she could also see the kids right behind them.

They all landed, and Cynder ran up and hugged Spyro, and then she hugged Yang.

"I'm so glad you are ok," Cynder said.

They looked over and saw June talking with Nu. All of them went over to talk to them, so they could tell them bye, and thank Nu. Then Spyro, Cynder, and the kids jumped into the air, and headed back to the house. Night, Shade, and their kids followed right behind

Nu, June, Airing, and June's kids jumped into the air, and flew back to Nu's castle.

Spyro's gang made it back to the house, and went inside. Everybody went into their bed rooms, and went to sleep.

They all decided to talk about this tomorrow.

They sun went down on this day, and everybody was sleeping peacefully.

**End Chapter 4**

I hope yal like this, and I will have another chapter up, as soon as I can.

**Hinu Hyuga.**


	5. Chapter 5: Forgivness

Welcome to chapter 5 of Your Undying Love. I hope you liked the first four chapter.

**The rights to Inzu and May have been changed from Attck to me, so you have to ask me before you can use them.**

Anyway enough of the talk. Now for the story.

**Chapter 5: Forgiveness **

Spyro and Cynder woke up the next morning, and saw that Yang was already awake, and he starting out the window. They both walked over to him, and Spyro said, "Nice day isn't it."

Cynder just nodded at him, and looked down at Yang. She could see that he was sad, and angry at himself for running off without telling his parents.

Spyro then said, "I'm not mad that you ran off with Ki, but I wish you would have told us, and let one of the adults go with you. Yal wouldn't have gotten lost, and we could have help you find your way back to the others. Then we wouldn't had to go searching for you."

Yang looked up at Spyro and Spyro could see tears in his eyes. Cynder then kissed him, and said, "I will always love you. It doesn't matter what you do, because I will love you."

Yang cleared the tears away, and looked up at them. He then said, "Thanks mom and dad. I will remember that."

Spyro and Cynder hugged him, and walked away: Yang then thought about Ki, and if her parents were kind.

**Meanwhile**

Ki was thrown against the wall by Inu's tail. Inu walked up and said, "You dare run away, and with one of Spyro's kids." Ki stood up, but she got hit with Inu's tail again. He then slashed a huge cut out of the side of Ki, and hit her with his tail a couple more time. He then stopped, and walked away. Ki was a mess and she was in really bad pain. There was blood on the floor, because of the cut, and Ki could feel that some of her bones were broken. All this was due to Inu.

June walked over, and started crying, because she could not believe that Inu would do that to his oldest child.

"Mother I'm sorry for running away," Ki said softly, as she passed out from the pain.

"It's okay Ki," June said as she touched her nose to the cut, and healed it up. She healed a lot of the bones, but Ki's hind right leg was so broken that she only had enough energy to fix it some, but not enough to fully heal it.

"Airing!" June called out.

Airing walked up the stairs, and walked over to her. She then said, "Yes! Mistress."

"I need you to take Ki up to her room, so she can get some rest," June said.

"Yes! Mistress," Airing said, as she picked up Ki, and started walking to Ki's room.

June looked at Ki, and could see that she was all right, but it was going to take a while for her right hind leg, because June needed to get her energy back, and that would take a while. She then walked through the door that Inu walked through. It didn't take her long to see Inu in his study. He was looking at a book that had the word poison written on the front of it.

June then said, "Why did you do that to you oldest child?"

Inu turned from his book and said, "She ran away, and with one of Spyro's children. She betrayed us, and she could have told Yang all the secrets of our plans to him."

June then walked up to him and said to him, "She never told them anything, and I don't think you shouldn't have treated her that way. Now put that book down, and lets head back to our room, and have some fun." She ran her tail under Inu's chin, and Inu just turned away.

"I will be in our room if you want to come," June said, as she walked out the door.

Inu finished looking at the book, and saw a darkness poison that would make anyone sick with a poison that could only be healed by the antidote.

He walked over to a pot, and started putting in some of items. He then called up one of his shadow warriors and put some of the poison in a little vial.

"This will poison Spyro, but they will know that it was me," Inu said. He called Airing up.

Airing walked up and said, "Yes! Master."

"I need you to hold onto the antidote, so they won't find out that I have it," Inu said to her.

"Yes! Sir," Airing said.

"Good. Now I have my lady to go see," Inu said as he walked out the door, and started heading to his room.

He made it to the room, and saw that June was asleep on the bed. Inu walked over to her, and pushed her with his paw. June rolled over, and looked at Inu.

Inu then asked, "How is Ki doing.

June said, "She doing well. I finished healing up her leg that you broke.

"Yeah! I'm sorry about," Inu got cut off, because June started kissing him. Inu just closed his eyes, and enjoyed kissing June. They both broke away and June looked at him and said, "I need you to go see Ki, and say that you didn't mean to hurt her. Last time I saw her; your sons were trying to comfort her."

"I will go right now", Inu said.

He walked out the room, and June fell back asleep. He made it to Ki's room, and stopped outside the door, and could hear some crying. He let out a sigh, and walked into the room. Like June said he could see that his sons were here trying to help comfort her. Inu walked up to her, and his sons walked in front of her, so they could try to protect her from their father. Inu then said, "Don't worry I won't hurt her again. I want to apologize to her."

His sons heard this and looked at each other, and they couldn't believe what they heard. They moved to the side, and Inu could see Ki on her bed crying.

Inu walked up to her and said, "I'm sorry for what I did to you. I lost my temper, but when I talked to you mother; she told me what happen, and I then realized the mistake I made. I'm sorry about what has happen, and I wish you will forgive me."

Ki looked up and saw that her father was being serious. She then said, "I'm sorry dad. I didn't mean to run off. I wanted to see this area, and I got lost. Also I think I love Yang, He's so nice, and I like that in him."

"I kinda had a felling, but he's our enemy, and I don't want you to get hurt from what he does. He's one of the children of Spyro and Cynder, and they killed you grandfather Malefor. I would like it if you never see him again for right now. When you become a teen I will talk to you again about it," Inu said.

Ki sat up, and wiped the tears out of her eyes. She then hugged her father, and jumped off her bed. She then ran out the door with Inu's sons. Inu was just standing their thinking about what has happen. What he did not realized that June was standing out side of the door. She walked in and said, "That wasn't as hard that as you thought it was. I forgive you for what you did, and I think Ki also forgave you as well."

Inu looked at her and said. "I guess you are right. It's now time to go back to our room. I think I need some of that fun you said.

June just looked at him and smiled. She then turned around, and walked out of the room. Inu followed right behind her. They made it back to their room, and started kissing each other. They soon fell asleep.

**End Chapter 5**

I hope everyone like this. This is going to be a two part chapter. I will have the other up as soon as I can. Enjoy chapter 5.

**Hinu Hyuga**


	6. Chapter 6: The Poisoning

Hello everyone. I want to welcome you to chapter 6. I hope yal like it, and this is part of Chapter 5. I gave some things on making the poison in chapter 5. I hope yal enjoy this chapter.

**Note: Spyro is going to get hurt in the chapter. I'm sorry to all who like Spyro. I like Spyro as well, so this is hard for me as well. Just don't flame me for this chapter.**

**Chapter 6: The Poisoning **

That night the shadow hunter walked out, and ran to Spyro and Cynder house. He had to run there, because it was a far ways away. He only had a few hours to get there. He looked up, and saw the moon was full, and giving a lot of light off.

It took him about two hours to get to Spyro's house. He used his shadow teleportation to enter the room. He then took out a arrow, and dip in in the poison vial. The poison dripped off the tip of the arrow. He then stabbed it into Spyro chest, and healed the wound, so they wouldn't notice anything. He then teleported out of there, and ran back to Inu's castle.

He made it right before the sun rose, and entered the castle. He then went to Inu, and reported to him. Inu then said, "Good. Now it shouldn't be long before the poison takes effect."

Spyro and Cynder woke up that next morning, and Spyro looked at his side. He thought he felt something poke him last night, but he didn't see anything. Cynder stood up, and looked at Spyro. She then asked, "Anything wrong Spyro?"

"No! Cynder," Spyro said.

"Ok," Cynder said.

Spyro stood up, and then felt really strange. He fell over onto the bed. Cynder was right beside him, and she was in shock.

"What's wrong Spyro?"

"I don't know Cynder. I just fell very ill. I also can't move any of my muscles," Spyro said before he passed out.

Cynder ran out the door, and saw Elder standing there. Elder then said, "Something is wrong with Spyro isn't it?"

"Yes! He just past out, and I don't know why," Cynder said.

"Let me go see him," Elder said.

"Ok," Cynder said back.

Elder and Cynder walked into the room, and saw Night, Shade, and her kids looking at Spyro. Kichey tried healing Spyro, but she couldn't heal this.

Elder looked at him and said, "I think he's been poisoned. It looks likes some dark magic poison, and only the antidote is probably with whoever poisoned him, and I think I know who it is. I believe it was Inu he may have sent someone to poison him."

"Well, I need to go get the antidote," Cynder said.

"NO! It's to dangerous," Elder said.

Before Elder knew it he was smacked with a ball of earth. Cynder then said, "I'm not going to sit around and watch my love die. I'm going to go get it even if it takes a long time."

Elder rubbed his head and said, "I meant alone. Shade about you go with Cynder?"

"I will be happy to," Shade said.

"Good. Yal need to get going. Spyro has only a couple weeks to get the antidote, or he will die.

Cynder looked at Spyro, and said, "Don't worry love. I will save you. Just like you saved me from Malefor. I promise I won't let you down."

Cynder ran out the door, and Shade was right behind her. They jumped into the air, and started flying towards Inu's castle.

Cynder looked back and said to Shade, "We need to hurry. The race against time is on, and this is a race that we don't want to lose."

**End Chapter 6**

I hope yal like this chapter. I'm sorry to anyone who is a Spyro fan. I will have then next part up as soon as I can.

**Hinu Hyuga**


	7. Chapter 7: Cynder's Past

Welcome to Chapter 7 of my Spyro fan fic. I hope everybody liked the first 6 chapters. I hope yal enjoy this one. On with the story

**Note:**** I will be using some scenes from the three Legend of Spyro. For the PS2, and some of them are mine. The ones from the Legend of Spyro is the person who made it. **

**Chapter 7: Cynder's Past**

Cynder and Shade flew for a couple of hours, but it was starting to get dark on them. They found a nice open area to rest in. They landed, and felt a cool breeze hit them. The sun was getting ready to set, as Cynder summoned up some roots for burning. She then set them on fire, as Shade went out and tracked down some sheep. She brought them back to Cynder, and threw two down in front of her. Shade then started eating on hers. They ate quietly, until Shade broke the silence with a question. She asked, "So what did you mean by saved you from Malefor, and how did you meet Spyro?"

Cynder stopped eating, and looked at her. She then said, "It will be a long story," as she watched the sun set, "I will tell you."

**Flashback**

"I was born in the dragon temple, or that's what I have heard. Then there was a raid on the dragon temple, and Ignitus and Cyril tried to hide my egg, but Malefor was stronger than them, and his troops broke into the temple. My egg was stolen; remember all off this was told to me by people. Anyway I was taken back to Malefor's castle, and there I hatched.

Malefor then used his dark power to take of control of me, and he then transformed me into a evil adult dragon. I was still very young, so I didn't really know what I was doing. He then told me to go invade other towns, and kill the dragons in it. I did what he said, and killed those dragons. I then went back to him, and stayed with him, but it wasn't long before he decided that he wanted me to try and revive him. He was trapped, so he told me how the elder dragons had trapped him, and how their powers will revive him. I did what he said, and went to the dragon temple.

I made it there, and saw that it was a really strong building, but Malefor had giving me a lot of troops to call my own. We attacked the temple, but we were stopped by Cyril, Terrador, Volteer, and Ignitus. I stopped Cyril, Terrador, Volteer, and captured them, but Ignitus was able to hold me off, and I left.

Malefor was not that happy about me only getting three of the four, but he waited a little while, before he sent me back to get Ignitus. I headed back, but I didn't know that Spyro had found his way back to the temple. He and Ignitus had stopped my troops, and I couldn't get Ignitus, so I had to leave. The next time I tried Spyro was heading to save one of the Elders, and I went after Spyro, but Ignitus stopped me. I did captured him. Spyro freed one of the guardians, but I already got the crystal, so I went back to Malefor, and got the portal set up,

I then went to look at the next elder, and saw that Spyro was trying to save him. I let Spyro save the next elder, but it wasn't long before he went after the third elder. That's when me and Spyro fought. He then beat me, and saved the third elder.

I had collected all the other crystals, but Ignitus'. Spyro came to save him, and I got Ignitus' crystal, and then Spyro saved him. Spyro followed me to where Malefor was being awaken, and there we had a fight. Spyro beat me, and turned me back into the little dragon. The area was starting to destroy it's self, so Spyro brought me out.

I then stayed in the temple for a while, but I didn't fell right. I felt guilty for everything I did. I ran away from the temple, but I didn't know that Spyro was coming to look for me. I avoided him the best I could, but it wasn't long before I was captured and force to fight in a tournament by some pirates. There is where I saw Spyro for the second time. We tricked the leader to let us free, and we left, but Malefor found me, and captured me, and brought me back to his castle. I escaped, and found Spyro fighting the main leader. I tried to help Spyro, but the leader knocked me away, and I fell unconscious.

Spyro told me that he defeated him, and it wasn't long before the roof started falling in. Spyro used his time power to keep the rocks from falling, and save us.

We were awaking three years later, by a cheetah named Hunter. He told us how Malefor had taken over the Dragon realm. Spyro and I went to Warfang, and saw the elders. That is when we saw that Malefor was attacking it. Spyro and I fought Malefor and his troops, and saved the city of Warfang.

Malefor then released a giant magma monster. It took a while, but Spyro and I took it down, by attacking it with water from a dam. We then finished killing it, and went after Malefor. We ran into a wall of flame. Ignitus sacrificed him self for us, and blocked the fire. I was upset, but Spyro was upset more, and he transformed into dark mode.

I stopped him, and we went to Malefor's lair. We found him, and started fighting him, but he took over me, and I started attacking Spyro. I dispelled it, and we both beat up Malefor.

The world was starting to destroy it's self. Spyro used his purple dragon power, and stopped the world from being destroyed, but it would have cost us our lives. I don't know how we didn't get killed, but we escaped, and came back so we could start our peaceful lives."

**End Flashback**

Shade just sat there taking in all the information that Cynder had just told her. Then she said, "Wow! That's bad. I feel sorry for you."

"It was, but when I fell in love with Spyro, I turned from my evil ways," Cynder said.

"That's good. Anyway I'm about to go to sleep. Good night," Shade said.

"Good Night," Cynder said.

**End Chapter 7**

I hope everybody enjoyed this chapter. I will have the next one up as soon as I can.

**Hinu Hyuga**


	8. Chapter 8: Retrieval

Welcome to Chapter 8 of my Spyro fan fic. I hope yal enjoyed the first 7. Anyway time for the next chapter

**Chapter 8 Retrieval**

Cynder and Shade woke up the next morning, and left their camp. They started flying to Inu's castle, but they still had a few more hours, until they got there.

Inu sent a spy out to tell him about what is going on. The spy was able to communicate through dark magic, as he told everything to Inu.

Inu then said, "That's nice. Keep watching them, and tell me anything that happens."

"Yes! Sir!" The spy said.

Inu cut the connection, and walk over to Airing. He then said, "I will grant you some of my power, and you will keep Shade and Cynder busy, before you give them the antidote. Be careful Cynder may awaken the mode that my father had bestowed on her, so I need you to be at the top of your game."

"Yes! Sir!" Airing said.

Inu put his paw on Airing forehead, and started chanting some words. The words Airing couldn't understand, as Inu started transferring some of his power to Airing. Airing started felling her power increase, because of Inu.

"That will do," Inu said.

"Thank you sir," Airing said.

Inu just looked at her, and walked off. Airing looked to the horizon just waiting for Shade and Cynder to come. She could see that it was about mid morning, because the sun was half way in the sky, and Cynder and Shade should be here really soon.

"I can't believe this is happening to Spyro. I know I'm suppose to be evil, but I can't help not caring for dragons," Airing said to herself.

While Airing was thinking this. Shade and Cynder were getting a lot closer, and they could see the castle by early afternoon.

Airing saw something coming her direction. She then could see black scales, and dark purple scales flying at her. She got ready to fight them, as they came closer.

Cynder and Shade could see a half light purple, and half dark purple dragoness standing at the entrance of the castle.

They landed and Cynder ran up to her, and said, "Move! I need to get the antidote for Spyro. If not I will kill you."

"You mean this antidote," Airing said, as she picked up a bottle in her talons. "You will have to beat me before I will give it to you," Airing said, as she put the bottle down.

"Fine have it you way," Cynder said, as she rushed at Airing, but Airing saw it coming, as she stepped to the side. Airing then countered with a tail whip that sent Cynder flying backwards.

"Ha! Is that all you have. If you don't mean it I won't give you the antidote," Airing said in a mocking tone.

Cynder then breathed fire at her, while she was running forward. Airing dodged the fire, and noticed that Cynder was right in her face. Cynder started slashing at Airing, but Airing dodged all of her attacks, and swiped at Cynder.

Cynder couldn't dodge it in time, and got a cut on her chest. Airing then tail whipped Cynder again, and sent her flying backwards. Shade then ran up to Cynder and said, "I think she is going to be a tough opponent."

"Yes! This is going to be hard," Cynder said to Shade, as she looked at Airing.

"Come on. This is boring," Airing said.

Shade and Cynder had an idea. They decided to attack at the same time. Shade ran to the front of Airing, and Cynder ran to the back of Airing

Shade started slashing at Airing, as Cynder started attacking from the back. Airing jumped into the air, and Shade and Cynder hit each other.

Shade and Cynder jumped into the air, and started slashing Airing.

Airing dodged the attacks, and did a flip, as she did she swung her tail down on to Cynder's head. Cynder fell to the ground, and made a hole in it. Shade looked down, and when she did Airing attacked her with her talons, and hit her with her tail to send her to the ground.

Shade received multiple cuts, and then was fell to the ground. She landed on top of Cynder, and all she could her was a oomph from Cynder.

Airing then breathed fire at them, and they were caught in it. They were burned kinda badly as Airing kept going. She then stopped the fire, and said, "What is that all you can do? Yal are weak."

Shade got off of Cynder, and felt where Airing had burned her. "Ow! She is a tough opponent," Shade said. Cynder tried to stand up; she had some trouble, because her joints were refusing her, but she stood up.

"I need to head to that mode," Cynder said.

"What mode?" Shade asked.

Cynder looked at Shade and said, "Spyro and I found out that I still have some of Malefor's power left. I can go into the adult dragon mode."

"That might help," Shade said.

"It's risky, because I could lose control, and attack you," Cynder said.

"It's a risk you need to chance. We need to beat her, so we can get the antidote," Shade said.

"Ok," Cynder said.

Cynder just stood there and started to find the power. Airing saw this, and dived at her. Shade jumped into the air in front of Cynder to block Airing. They clashed., but Airing was stronger, and knocked Shade down. She then knocked Shade against the wall, and Shade fell unconscious.

Cynder had finished the transformation, and she turned back into the adult black dragon. She then went after Airing, and started slashing her. Airing dodged all of them, except two. Airing was cut, and Cynder hit her with her tail, and sent Airing backwards.

"Ha Ha Ha! You are not the only one who has a transformation," Airing said, as she started transforming. Airing became covered in shadows. Her horns got bigger, her eyes turned demon red. Cynder attacked Airing, but she disappeared in a puff of dark fire. Cynder looked around, and couldn't see her. Airing appeared behind her, and hit her with black fire.

Cynder felt it as the fire hit her in the back. Cynder tried to hit Airing with her tail blade, but Airing disappeared again. Cynder looked around, and couldn't see her. Airing appeared right beside her, and slashed at Cynder, and then tail whipped her.

Cynder was able to dodge the slash, but not the tail whip, and she was thrown backwards. Airing then disappeared, and reappeared behind Cynder, and tail whipped her the other direction.

Cynder felt some of her back bones brake, and she got hit with the second tail whip. Airing then slammed her tail on Cynder's back, and sent her to the ground, Cynder was now in so much pain; that she couldn't make a sound.

Airing then breathed dark fire at where Cynder was, and Cynder yelled out in pain, and then fell unconscious. Cynder turned back into her normal self, and Airing looked at her. She then say, "You are out of your league. I will let you live, but know this. IF you fight Inu he will not be merciful, as me."

Airing landed and picked up the antidote in her teeth. She then walked over Cynder, and put it down beside her. She then started mumbling some words. She finished casting her healing spell. She healed the pain, but not the scars, and broken bones, and stopped the bleeding. She then did the same to Shade. She then cast a spell over them, and teleported them away.

Inu then walked up to her and said, "Good Job Airing. They will now think twice before the mess with us."

"Yes! Master," Airing said.

They both walked into the castle, and Airing looked back. She then thought to her self. "Good luck. Cynder and Shade."

She then walked into the deeper part of the castle, and went to her room. All the extra power that she wasn't use to; it took a lot of energy out of her.

She jumped on her bed, and fell asleep.

**End Chapter 8**

I hope everybody liked this chapter. I will get another one up soon. Has anyone figured what is Airing's part in this story. Send me a message if you have.

**Hinu Hyuga**


	9. Chapter 9: The Curing

Welcome to Chapter 9 of my Spyro fan fic. I hope you liked the first 8 chapters, and I hope you like this one. On with the chapter.

**Chapter 9 The Curing **

Cynder woke up the next morning, and felt a great pain in her back. She tried to stand up, but she couldn't, because some of her back bones were broken. She sent some of her healing magic through her body, and healed the bones in her back. She tried to stand up again, but felt that one of her legs were also broken, so she healed it up as well.

Cynder then walked over to Shade, and looked her over. Shade was awake, but like Cynder she had been beaten up badly. Shade then said, "I think my left hind leg is broken, and my front right leg." Cynder touched her nose to Shade's hind left leg, as Shade could feel the bones start snapping into place. Cynder did the same with the second leg, and Shade could feel the bones snapping back into place. Cynder could feel a little of her strength leave her.

Shade stood up and said, "Where are we Cynder?"

Cynder and Shade looked around, and saw that they were in a cave. Cynder then saw an exit. They walked out, and were greeted by the sun. Cynder then figured out where they were. She turned to Shade and said, "We are at Spyro and Mine honeymoon place. I loved it here."

Cynder then noticed something shining at her in the cave. She ran to it, and saw the antidote. She then picked it up in her mouth, and ran outside. Shade looked at her and said, "Is that the antidote?"

Cynder put the vial down and said, "Yes! I think it is."

"Then we need to get to Spyro," Shade said.

"I know," Cynder said, as she grabbed the vial in her mouth.

**Meanwhile in Spyro's house**

Spyro was starting to get worst from the poison, as Kichey tried to heal him. It had no effect on him, and Kichey gave up. She had already used a lot of energy making it where Spyro wasn't feeling pain.

Spyro was asleep, as Elder looked at him. He was thinking about Cynder and Shade hurriedly coming back. Night was sitting outside looking at the sky waiting on Shade and Cynder. King was also sitting outside with him, and they were talking about fighting skills.

Spyro awoke and said, "I need water."

Elder heard him, and put a little jug of water near Spyro. Spyro took a drink, and looked around. He then asked, "Is Cynder here?"

Elder looked at him and said, "No! She is still gone."

"Ok," Spyro said before he feel back to sleep.

"Hurry soon Cynder," Elder said to himself.

** On the other side of Avalar**

Shade and Cynder were rushing back with the antidote, but it seemed like they were not moving so fast. They were pushing themselves so hard to get back to the house, so they had to take more breaks than normal.Cynder and Shade landed down, and laid down. They could see that the sun was starting to set, so they decided to make camp.

They made their camp, and Cynder put the vial down; then she started a fire. Shade found some food, and brought it back. They both started eating it. Cynder was just starring into the fire, as she was thinking about how much longer they had, before they reached her house.

Shade could see that Cynder was a little worried and asked, "Whats wrong?"

Cynder looked at her and said, "I hope we get to Spyro in time."

"You heard Elder he has about four weeks. He only been poison for about one and a half weeks. He will be fine," Shade said, as she comforted Cynder."

"Thank you Shade," Cynder said, as she finished eating.

Cynder then fell into a deep sleep.

Shade just looked at her, and saw that Cynder was sleeping peacefully. She then laid down, and fell asleep as well.

They woke up the next morning, and took off. Cynder almost forgot the antidote, but she remembered it, and picked it up. Cynder was determined to get back to the house, so she could heal her mate.

Shade was having trouble keeping up with Cynder, because she was still tired from yesterday. They made it half way there, by noon. It was about early afternoon before they saw the house.

**At the house**

Night was watching the sky, and saw that it was getting late. "Come on Cynder," Night said. He then felt someone walk up on him, and looked. He saw that it was Kichey. She looked at him and said, "Is mom back yet?"

No! Not yet," as Night said that he saw two dragoness coming at him. He looked harder, and saw that it was Cynder and Shade.

"Cynder is almost here!" Night exclaimed.

Kichey heard him, and was filed with excitement. She then said to Night, "I'm going to tell the others."

"Ok. I will stay here watching Cynder," Night said.

Kichey ran into the house, and told everybody that Cynder and Shade was about to make it home. Everybody was happy, and Elder decided to go out side to see.

Cynder could see dragons standing outside of her house. She could see that it was Night and Elder.

"Almost there," Shade said to Cynder.

"Yeah," Cynder said back to Shade.

They pushed themselves a little harder, and by afternoon they landed in front of Night and Elder.

"I see you have the antidote," Elder said.

Cynder dropped the antidote on the ground and said, "I do. How is Spyro?"

Elder looked at her and said, "Spyro woke up yesterday, and asked about you, but besides that nothing."

"I need to get this antidote to Spyro as quickly as I can," Cynder said to Elder, as she picked up the vial.

Cynder, Shade, and Elder walked into the house, as Yin and Yang ran to their mother. Yin then said, "Father has awaken and asked for a drink."

"I will put the antidote in the water, so it would be easier for Spyro to drink it," Cynder told Elder."

Cynder walked over to the water jug, and poured the antidote into it. She then brought it over to Spyro, and he drank it up. Spyro then saw Cynder and said, "Welcome home." He licked her on the nose, before falling back to sleep.

"He will be ok Cynder. All he need is some sleep," Elder said.

"I know," Cynder said.

She stayed with Spyro until the sun went down, as everybody started leaving. Elder looked at her, and Cynder said, "I will stay with Spyro. You may go back to the temple tomorrow morning"

Elder walked out of the room, and closed the door. Cynder laid down on the floor beside Spyro, and fell asleep. She had a peaceful sleep, because she was so happy that Spyro will recover.

**End Chapter 9**

I hope yal enjoyed the chapter. I hope everybody is still not mad at me for hurting Spyro as I did. I will have another chapter up, as soon as I can.

**Hinu Hyuga**


	10. Chapter 10: Space Realm Part 1

Welcome to Chapter 10 of my Spyro fan fic. I hope everybody enjoyed my first 9 chapter, and I hope you will like this one. On with the chapter.

**Note:**** All my avatars I get from Divaniant Art. So I own none my avatars. I give credit to the drawers.**

**Note 2:**** This is space as in the power to summon anything there and remove it. You can not remove something that is already in the world, but you can add stuff like rocks and trees. You also can't have a duplicate of another person either.**

**NOTE 3:**** IF anyone is a good to excellent drawer, and will take request with little to no cost. I need you to Pm me. I have my Ocs that I would like to be drawn if you want to.**

** If you can, or know someone who can on this site, then Pm me please. I will do anything I can to repay you, or the person who does it.**

The People I want drawn are: Elder (Male) Kichey (Female) **Inzu (Male)** **Crystal (Female)**

**Yang (Male) Yin (Female) Shade (Female) Night (Male) King (Male) May (Female) Ice (Male) Dracon (Male) Inu (Male) June (Female) Ki (Female) Kan (Male) San (Male) Ken (Male)**

**Chan (Male) Airing (Female)**

** Thank You. If you need information on them then you can pm me about it. Thank you all.**

**Chapter 10 Space Realm (Part 1)**

Spyro woke up the next morning, and saw that there was nobody in his room. Spyro looked around the room, then out the window. He could see that the sun was already up, and he heard something. He looked around again, but couldn't find what was making the noise. Spyro then heard it again, and was still wondering what he heard.

Spyro heard in again, and then he realized that it was coming from beside his bed. Spyro looked down, and saw Cynder was asleep, he could see that she was having a dream. Spyro then said in a quite voice, "Wake up Cynder."

Cynder just rolled over and said, "I don't want to get up."

Spyro jumped off the bed, and walked over to her. He then said, "Cynder wake up."

He licked her on the nose, and Cynder rolled over. She then open one of her eyes, and could see Spyro looking at her. She then opened the other, and looked at Spyro standing over her. She stood up, stretched, and then looked into Spyro's purple eyes. Spyro met her gaze, and looked into Cynder's green eyes.

They didn't say anything as they looked at each other, and it wasn't long before they were kissing each other. Spyro ran his talon down Cynder's back, as Spyro did that; Cynder felt a chill run down her spine. They stayed embraced in each others love for what seemed an eternity. When a knock came at the door, and snapped Spyro and Cynder back into reality. They broke away from each other, and Cynder giggle. Another knock came at the door, and Spyro walked over to it. He open it and saw Elder standing there.

Elder then said, "I see you are up, and ok Spyro. Look I know you just got better, but the Space Realm just opened up, and I want yal to stop it."

"NO!" Cynder shouted, "He just got better, and now you want to send him to the Space Realm. Well I," Cynder couldn't say anymore, because Spyro said, "I will do it."

Cynder looked at him and said, "You just got better Spyro. Why do you want to go do this?"

Spyro looked at her, and in her eyes he could see she was worried about him. Spyro then said, "I fell fine, and if I don't stop this Realm. It will destroy Avalar, and I know you don't want that to happen."

Cynder looked into his eyes and said, "I guess you're right, but I don't want you to push yourself to hard. You did just recover."

"I know Cynder, and don't worry. I will be ok," Spyro said.

"Good. I'm heading to the Portal Realm. I will meet yal there," Elder said, as he walked out of the room.

Spyro and Cynder looked at each other, and walked out of the door. Kichey ran up to her father, and hugged him. It wasn't long before Crystal, Inzu, Yin, and Yang ran up, and hugged him as well. Shade and Night walked up, and Shade said, "I see that you are ok. I'm glad."

"Me too," Night said.

"Thank yal all. I need to get going, because it's time for a new mission," Spyro said.

Yin looked at him and said, "Didn't you just recover? Why are you going on a mission?"

"If daddy don't then Avalar will be doomed," Spyro told Yin.

"Ok," Yin said back to him.

"Take care of your self Spyro," Shade said.

"We will," Cynder said as she and Spyro walked out the door.

Spyro looked into the sky, and Cynder could see a scared look in his eye. Spyro then asked, "Cynder why are we doing this?"

Cynder looked at him and said, "If we don't Avalar would be in danger, and so would our kids. I know this is hard for you, but I will help you. When we face Inu; I will be right there beside you fighting him with you.

Spyro looked at her and could see deep devotion in her eyes. Spyro then said, "Thank you Cynder. We need to get going, because Elder is waiting on us.

Spyro and Cynder launched themselves into the sky, and started flying towards the portal realm. It wasn't long before they saw it, and they could also see Elder sitting there waiting on them. They landed, and Elder said, "Yal are a little late, but you are here. This portal as been spitting out random things into Avalar. It is your job to stop it."

"I'm ready to go," Spyro said to Elder.

Cynder just looked at Spyro, and then turned towards Elder and said, "I'm also ready to go"

"Good I was hoping you would say that. It's time for yal to leave. Please be careful, and good luck."

Spyro and Cynder turned to the portal, and ran though it. They saw nothing, but then they found themselves standing on a big piece of land just floating in nothing.

"What is this place?" Cynder asked Spyro.

"This is the Space Realm. It's where stuff pops in and out of existence. I bet that we will have to cross the rocks to get to the castle," Spyro said.

"Why don't we just fly," Cynder said, as she jumped into the air.

She then felt something fall on her, and sent her to the ground. The object tried to fall on her, but she rolled out of the way of it.

"I think that's why Cynder," Spyro said to her.

"I see that. That was to close," Cynder said back to Spyro.

They continued to walk forward, and saw a rock pop in over a hole of nothingness, and another, and another.

" I think that we need to use these rocks to get across this gap," Spyro told Cynder.

"I see that Spyro," Cynder said.

"Right I will go first," Spyro said.

He walked forward, and waited for another rock to appear. It appeared, and Spyro jumped onto it. The next rock appeared, and he jumped on that one. Spyro kept doing that, until he got to the end.

"He turned around and yelled to Cynder, "Come on over."

Cynder looked at the rocks and jumped on the first. It started to disappear, as she quickly jumped on the next one. She was made it to the last one, and was about to step off, but when she stepped her front feet on the ground, the rock under her back feet fell out from under her, and she slipped off. She tried to hang on to the rock, but her talons couldn't grab it, and she started slipping backwards.

"HELP ME SPYRO!" Cynder called out.

She slipped off, and started falling, but to her relief Spyro had summoned some vines to grab her. She was then pulled up, and placed back on the ground.

"That was close. Thank you Spyro," Cynder said.

"You are welcome Cynder," Spyro said.

Spyro looked ahead, and saw that there were many trees in their way. He walked forward,and started to shoot fire at them. They caught on fire, but never burned down.

"I need your help Cynder," Spyro said to her.

Cynder walked up beside him and asked, "What is it that you need my help with Spyro?"

"I need your help on burning these trees. I can't burn them by myself," Spyro said to her.

"Alright," Cynder said.

They both started breathing fire at the trees, and the trees started to burn down. As they brunt Spyro could see something on the other side. It looked like an arrow, and when it got closer Spyro could see that it was.

"MOVE!" Spyro yelled, as he and Cynder rolled out of the way. The arrow hit the ground where Spyro was standing. They looked at it, and then Spyro said, "This is a dark arrow. We have Shadow Hunters after us."

"Great," Cynder said.

While they were talking; the trees had already brunt down, and opened the path. They walked through the area, and was on the look out for the Shadow Hunter that shot at them. It wasn't long before they found a cave.

They walked in and a little fire popped into existence, so Spyro and Cynder could see. The fire then started to move forward, and the light was dimming. Spyro and Cynder had to walk forward, and follow the fire. As they walked forward; it wasn't long before they saw some rocks pop in over their heads. They started to fall, and one almost hit Spyro, but he manged to be ahead of it. Cynder happen to be right behind it.

"We need to watch out Spyro," Cynder told him.

"I see that," Spyro said.

Spyro and Cynder walked under a couple of rocks, but they never fell down on them. As they were reaching the end; about three rocks fell at the same time. Spyro was able to quickly move out of the way. The rocks fell to the ground with a loud smashing sound. They made it out of the cave, and the little fire popped out of existence. Spyro and Cynder could see the castle, and they started walking forward. They were surprised that there was no guards.

**To Be Continued **

**End Chapter 10**

I hope everybody liked this story. I'm sorry for the wait, but for some reason I was just not motivated enough to write this for some reason. I will try to not do that on the next one, but that's not a promise. I thank everyone who waited, and I'm still sorry. **This is going to be a two part story. Enjoy the second part.**

**Hinu Hyuga**


	11. Chapter 11: Space Realm Part 2

Welcome to Chapter 11. This is part two of my space realm chapter. I thank you for reading the first one, and I hope you like this one.

**Chapter 11 Space Realm (Part 2)**

They walked up, and the door of the castle opened. They saw a dragon sitting on the throne. The King, Queen, and what Spyro could see that there daughter was only a child. They were all tied up with a rope made of space magic

"Welcome, Welcome," The dragon said, as the door slammed shut behind Spyro and Cynder.

"Untie them!" Spyro said.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, Don't make me laugh. I will never untie them, as long as I am alive", the dragon said.

"Then I will," Cynder said, as she ran to them.

The dragon summoned up a wall of rock with his space power, and made a cage. Cynder stopped and tried to shoot some earth at it, but it had no effect on the wall.

"Dang," Cynder said, as she turned around to face the dragon. She then charged at him, and the dragon made a wall in front of her. He then also caged her, and tried to cage Spyro, but he couldn't, because Spyro dodged out of the way.

"This is going to be a tough fight Cynder. I will have to do it alone," Spyro said to Cynder.

Cynder then responded, "Be careful. He's a tough opponent."

Spyro faced him, and dashed towards him. The dragon summoned a wall, but Spyro dashed right by it. The dragon then summon up some rocks, and started throwing them at Spyro, but Spyro dodged them as well.

The dragon was impressed by Spyro's speed, but he was faster, as he summoned up a rock in front of Spyro. Spyro covered himself in fire, and dashed right through the rock; leaving a big hole in it.

The shadow dragon was now starting to get a little worried, as Spyro kept closing the distance to him. Spyro reached him, and started to slash at him. The dragon summoned up some rocks, which blocked Spyro's attacks. The rocks shattered when Spyro's attack hit them, and Spyro then breathed fire at him.

The dark dragon didn't see the fire coming as he took the attack directly. He was engulfed in the flame, but from some reason he wasn't getting burnt. Spyro stopped the fire, and saw that the dark dragon was burnt, and that the dragon had a purple/black aura around him.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha. I'm now in my level three state. Your puny attacks can't hurt me." The dragon said.

The Dragon charged up, and shot a bolt of dark energy at Spyro. Spyro was able to dodge the attack, but he didn't see the dragon, as he was slashed out of no where. Spyro took off into the air, but was blocked by the dragon, as he was kicked back into the ground. Spyro tried to get up, but something kept him down. Spyro looked around, as she saw huge rocks on his back and front legs.

"Shoot. I need to use this power, but it may wound me servilely. I don't have a choice do I," Spyro said.

Cynder herd what he was saying and yelled out, "Spyro don't do it."

"I don't have a choice Cynder. I need to do it," Spyro said to her.

Cynder then responded, "Fine, but please be careful."

"I will Cynder," Spyro said back

The elements that he had gathered started to run through his body, and mix together. Then the dark power also mixed with the other elements as well. Spyro could fell his body getting stronger.

The dark dragon saw this, and said, "What, what is this."

An aura formed around Spyro, and it was a rainbow of colors. Then the dark power could be seen on Spyro, as Spyro looked up at the dragon.

"This is my level three mode," Spyro said, as he broke the rocks, and jumped into the air. Spyro then dashed at the dragon. The dragon was surprised at what he saw, but he didn't notice that Spyro was already up there with him, and was sending attacks flying at him.

The dark dragon summoned his dark aura, and blocked half of the attacks, but some of them got through, and hit the dragon. He was sent backwards, as Spyro dashed to him, slashed at him, and did a tail whip down on him.

The dragon was able to dodged the attacks, and shot a dark beam at Spyro. Spyro was able to dodged the attack, and attack with bullets of rock.

The dragon counter with a giant aura of darkness, and knocked the attack away. He tried to summon wave of dark energy. but He didn't see Spyro, and got slashed on the tail, and on the wing. His wing was ripped, and he started to fall to the ground. He tried to heal it up, but his dark magic was not working that fast. Spyro then came down on him, and sent him into the ground. Spyro then barraged him with attacks, and killed the dragon.

The rocks that were holding Cynder, and the royal family crumbled. Spyro released the level three mode, and felt really weak. He started to fall over, but Cynder was there to grab him. Spyro recovered enough energy to stand back up, and walked over to the family. He cut them a loose, and said, "I'm glad to see that your okay."

They stood up, and thanked him. It wasn't long before a portal opened up, and Spyro and Cynder was about to go through it, when the dark dragon started to wake up. Spyro went over there, and dropped a giant rock on him, and crushed his head in. The dragon vanished, and two little orbs came out. The first one went into Spyro's necklace, and the second one went into the choker of Cynder.

Spyro and Cynder turned around, and told the family good bye, and left through the portal. They made it back to the portal realm, and they saw that the portal had the dark aura removed from it. Spyro looked at the sky, and could see the sun starting to go down. Spyro and Cynder jumped into the air,and headed back to their house.

When they got there the sun was already down, and the moon was up. They walked inside, and saw everyone was asleep. They walked to the back bedroom, and jumped on the bed. They saw their kids on their bed, and they were asleep. Spyro and Cynder fell asleep.

**End Chapter 11**

I hope yal enjoyed this chapter. I will try to have the next one up as soon as I can.

**Hinu Hyuga**


	12. Chapter 12: Spyro's Family

Welcome to Chapter 12 of my Spyro fan fic. I hope you enjoy it.

**NOTE: **I still would like someone to draw my oc's that I told yal about in Chapter 10. I will pay anything, except cash to get those. The only requirement is to be a fairly good- to excellent artist. That's it, you don't need anything else.

Now on with Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 Spyro's Family**

Spyro and Cynder woke up the next morning, and saw that someone was standing outside the window. The dragon moved, and it wasn't long before Spyro and Cynder heard a knock at the door. They both stood up, and was ready to attack. Spyro walked to the door, and asked, "Who is it?"

"It's me Elder."

Spyro opened the door, and saw Elder standing outside the door. Spyro let him in. Elder walked in the door, as Cynder walked into the room.

"Good morning. Were you the one outside our window?" Cynder asked.

"Yes! I was. I was watching you and Spyro sleep, and remembering how young I was once," Elder said. He then asked Cynder, "Are your kids still asleep?"

Cynder looked at him, and then turned around. As she walked away Spyro just stood there and looked at her. He loved the way she walked, in fact he loved everything about her.

"You have a nice mate Spyro," Elder said.

"What! Oh yeah I do, don't I," Spyro said.

Cynder walked in, and saw Spyro standing there smiling.

"What is it Spyro?" Cynder asked.

"It's nothing," Spyro said

Cynder looked at him with a annoyed looked, but then said to Elder, "The kids are asleep."

"Good. Lets go for a walk. I have some things to tell yal," Elder said.

Spyro, Cynder, and Elder walked out the front door. The warm air hit them, and it felt good. Then a light cool breeze started blowing, and it mixed with the hot air to make a warm breeze. Elder started walking to some woods, and Spyro and Cynder followed him. They entered the forest, and saw that there were flowers in there. They looked around, and saw lots of flowers. The trees were in bloom, the flower on the bark were in bloom. Spyro and Cynder had never seen this before. The flowers were blue and orange, with a hint of red in them. More blue flowers, and a lot of yellow ones. The trees also had little green flowers growing on them. The canopy of the trees were lovely, as the sun came though in some places.

They kept walking for what seemed four to five miles, until they reached a hill looking over a huge field of flowers. All them were in different shades of colors. There were orange ones, red ones, blue ones, purple ones, white ones, orange-red ones, and blue-purple ones. Spyro and Cynder looked, and were amazed at what they saw.

"Where is this?" both Spyro and Cynder asked.

"This is one of my favorite places to come when I need to get away from the city. Anyway the reason I brought both of you out here is this."

Elder laid down, and Spyro and Cynder did the same. Elder then said, "All right this is what I want to tell you. We kept this a secret from you for this long, but now you need to know.

You know how Ignitus told you Spyro about his past. Well he didn't tell you the whole story. He told you part of it, but he left out a couple of parts.

Here I go. When Ignitus was young he was a hard working dragon. He mastered fire in almost no time, but he wasn't the age to become a guardian. As he grew he was getting really powerful at his fire element. Then one day while he was walking around Warfang, he saw a young dragoness. She was about the same age as him, and she was a beautiful color. Her top half was the color of your scales Spyro, and the bottom half was the color of your scales Cynder.

Anyway he walked up to her, and they started talking about training and other stuff. They both knew that they were in love, and wanted to be together They went back to the temple, and I met her. She was a nice young dragoness, and I could see that Ignitus loved her. They start to walk to his room, and while they were walking they saw Cyril. He saw her and wanted her as well, and wanted to have, well love with her. Well Ignitus had to same idea as well, as they argued she walked up to both of them and said, "I will mate with both of you."

Back then the dragoness were a lot acceptable with having two mates. So Ignitus and Cyril went into the room, and started having some fun with her. In fun, well you know Spyro.

Months past, and she started thinking about what the two children names where going to be.

It wasn't long before she laid her eggs. She had two of them.

Well Malefor found out about this and sent his forces after them, and that is about when you know from what Ignitus told you, except she didn't die. Cyril thought she did, but really she was wounded, and Malefor took her back to his castle."

"Any question?" Elder asked.

" I want to know whose eggs they were," Cynder said.

"I knew you were going to ask that. I will tell you. The first one is," Elder took a deep breath, and said, "Spyro's, and Spyro your father is Ignitus."

"Wow! I didn't really know that I was the son of the most powerful fire dragon in the world. That is cool," Spyro said

"The second egg is," The wind started blowing, as Elder looked at the flowers blowing in the wind, and said, "It's Cynder's."

"WHAT!" Spyro and Cynder both said.

"That means, that means," Spyro could finish his sentence.

"Yes! That means you and Cynder are brother and sister," Elder said.

"I, I, I, can't believe that," Cynder said.

"Well that is the truth," Elder said

"That means I had love with my sister?" Spyro asked.

"Doesn't that hurt the off spring of said couple?" Cynder asked.

"Yes it normally does, but since Spyro is the purple dragon. The affect doesn't hurt them," Elder finished.

"This is a lot to take in. I still can't believe Cynder and I are related. I thought brother and sister could not be married, or have children?" Spyro asked

"Well yeah that is normally true, but when you got married you didn't know Cynder was you sister. When yal mated you didn't know she was you sister either. We just found out from the new chronicler Ignitus, as he was looking over Cynder's book, and found out the she was related to you," Elder explained

"When did we get separated?" Cynder asked

Spyro looked at her and said, "Remember when you where under Malefor's control. He stole your egg."

Cynder thought about it for a minute, and then said, "Yeah! I remember."

"Anyway now that you know; I hope this won't change that love yal had," Elder said.

"Are you kidding. This just increase it," Spyro said

"Yeah," Cynder said.

"That's good to hear. I hope yal will continue to love each other. Now more has siblings, and not as lovers. Well you can love each other both ways," Elder said.

"We will," both Cynder and Spyro said.

"Well that's all I wanted to tell you. I will talk to yal later," Elder said, and then jumped into the air, and flew back to Warfang.

Spyro and Cynder stood there looking at each other, and then Cynder said, "I think we need to be getting back to our kids, brother."

"I agree sis," Spyro returned.

They both jumped into the air, and started flying back to their house. They were both still thinking about what they had heard from Elder.

They made it back to their house, and could see Night and Shade standing outside, and their kids playing with Shade's.

As Spyro and Cynder landed down, Kichey, Inzu, Crystal, Yin, and Yang ran up to them, and stated attacking them. They all hugged them, and then went to play some more. Night and Shade walked up and asked, "What did Elder want?"

"Well here is a funny story," Spyro said.

Spyro and Cynder made sure that their kids were far away, before they started to tell Shade and Night. both of them took turns telling them what Elder had told them. Night and Shade stood there, and just kept listening. Spyro finished up the story, and Shade then said, "So yal are bother and sister? That is hard to believe."

"I know, but it's the truth. Elder said so himself, and Elder doesn't lie," Cynder said.

"Oh well. We can't help that. I guess it was destiny that made it so you and Spyro were related," Night said.

"Yep," Cynder said.

Spyro, Cynder, Night, and Shade looked at their kids, and thought about what is going to happen to them. They watched them, and before they knew it the sun was already stating to go down. Everybody went back inside, and went to their rooms. Spyro and Cynder jumped on the bed, and watched the kids do the same. The kids soon fell asleep, and Spyro and Cynder was still awake. They leaned in and kissed each other, before heading off to dream land themselves. The sun finally went down on an interesting day.

**End Chapter 12**

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I will try and have the next one up, as soon as I can. I also hope some one will take my offer up, and do my ocs. Thank you.

**Hinu Hyuga**


	13. Chapter 13: Rescue of Their Mother

Welcome to the 13th chapter of my Spyro fan fic. I hope yal enjoyed the first 12 chapters. I also hope you enjoyed this one.

**Chapter 13 Rescue of Their Mother**

Spyro and Cynder woke up the next morning, and thought about what they have heard from Elder, and they both looked at each other.

"We need to go after her," Spyro told Cynder.

"I agree Spyro," Cynder said.

"Go after who?" Yin asked.

"It's nobody sweetie," Cynder said to her.

"Okay Mom," Yin said, and fell back asleep.

"That was almost to close," Spyro said.

"I know," Cynder said

Spyro and Cynder stood up, and stretched. They jumped off the bed, and went out into the living room. They grabbed them something to eat, and then walked out the door.

"Hello," Elder said,

Spyro and Cynder jumped, and turned around. Spyro then asked Elder, "What are you doing out here?"

"I knew you were going to save your mother, and I wanted to tell you something. Your mother is being held in Inu's castle. You will know her, because her scales are both yals color. Light Purple, and Dark Purple. She's trapped by Inu's dark magic, so she will be hard to save, but I know the Saviors of Avalar will save her."

Spyro and Cynder looked at each other, and noticed that he said savior.

"We haven't head that in a while. Everybody has probably forgotten about it, and that Cynder was evil," Spyro said.

"I don't think there is anyone who remembers me being evil," Cynder said to Spyro

"There are, but there aren't that many. The ones who are left are hiding somewhere, but we don't know where," Elder said.

"Anyway. I think we need to get going Cynder," Spyro said.

Cynder nodded her head at him, and jumped into the air. She spread her wings, and just sat there.

"Thank you for the information Elder," Spyro said.

Spyro jumped into the air, and spread his wings. He then flew beside Cynder, and stayed there.

"Good luck Spyro and Cynder. The castle is to the west," Elder said.

"Thank you," Cynder and Spyro both said, and started heading west.

Spyro and Cynder flew for hours, before Spyro asked, "Where is the castle?"

"It's about one day away, if we fly straight through the night, and don't rest. I don't think we can do that, because at night we will have to rest.," Cynder said.

Spyro just looked at her, and then started to look back forwards. They have already been flying for what seemed like hours. He realized that Cynder was right, and they would have to stop soon, but now they still had plenty of time left, before it got dark.

They kept on flying, and before they knew it the sun had went down, and it got dark really fast. A half moon was up, when Spyro and Cynder finally landed in front of a forest area.

"It's a nice night Spyro," Cynder said.

"Yeah it is," Spyro said before he summoned up some roots. He then breathed fire onto them, and they caught on fire.

"This is almost what we did when we were younger Spyro. Remember when we ran away from Warfang, because we were tired of people coming to ask us questions," said Cynder.

Spyro looked at her, and said back, "I remember. That was before we were married, and we didn't know that we were related."

"Yeah that was a great time," Cynder said.

They just stood there thinking about all that has happen. Cynder then said, "I will go find us some food."

"Okay," Spyro said.

Cynder left the fire, and walked into the forest. Spyro just laid down, and remembers what Cynder went through, and if he knew that she was his sister, then he would have saved her sooner. He then thought that Ignitus shouldn't have died, and how he was happy to see him again, as the chronicler. He then remembered how him and Cynder killed Malefor, and was happy that he was captured, and wouldn't harm anyone ever again.

While Spyro was thinking about these things Cynder was in the forest hunting for food. She couldn't see anything for a little while, but it wasn't long before she saw some deer. She captured them with her root powers, and then she bit them at the neck to kill them. She then picked them both up in her jaws, and took them back to Spyro.

"Those are some nice looking deer," Spyro said.

Cynder dropped them, and Spyro came and grabbed one of them, and took it back near the fire. He then started digging into them, as the blood ran over is teeth, and down his throat. He also loved the felling of the meat sliding down is throat as well. The meat was still warm, and he enjoyed that.

They kept eating, as the fire started dieing down. Spyro thought that it was about time to go to bed, so he finished his meal, and noticed that Cynder was already finished before him.

She stood up, and walked over to Spyro. She laid down next to him, and fell to asleep. The fire soon went out, and Spyro laid his head down, and also fell asleep.

Morning came to fast for Spyro and Cynder, as they were awaken by the sun. Spyro stood up, and stretched out. He noticed that Cynder was awake.

"Have you been awake long?" Spyro asked.

"No not very long," Cynder replied, as she rolled to look at Spyro. She then stood up, and stretched out as well.

"Right let's get ready to go Cynder," Spyro said.

"Okay," Cynder said, as she jumped into the air, and just stayed there.

Spyro also jumped into the air, and flew next to her. They then started to fly towards Inu's castle.

Inu was looking out the window, when he heard something. One of his shadow spies knocked at the door.

"Come in," Inu said.

The shadow spy open the wooden door, as it hit against the wall. He then walked into the room, and said, "I have a report for you sir. It seems that Spyro and Cynder are on their way to save Airing. Looks like they found out that Airing is their mother.

"Get Airing up here to me," Inu said to the spy.

"Yes sir!" The spy said, as he walked out of the room. He passed June in the hallway, as he walked to Airing's room. June looked back at him, and then walked into the room. She walked over to Inu and asked, "What are you up to?"

"Just looking out the window, and watching clouds go by," Inu said, as he turned to face her. He could see love in her eyes, and he looked into them.

While that was going on the spy was walking to Airing's room, and thinking about what they had learned. It was lucky that she wasn't that far away from Inu's room, as he didn't want to walk that far. It wasn't long before he made it to her door. Her door was made out of the same wood, as Inu's.

He knocked on it, and heard someone shift in there. Then he heard a voice say, "Come in."

The Spy opened the door, and saw Airing laying on her bed, and looking the direction of the Spy.

"Master Inu has summoned you," the Spy said,

"I'll be right there," Airing said, as she climbed off the bed, and walked to the door. She then went through the doorway, and started walking towards Inu's room. The spy closed the big wooden door behind them.

Inu and June were still looking into each others eyes, when a knock came on the door.

They broke away, and Inu said, "Come in."

The spy opened the door, and Airing walked in. She walked over to Inu, and bowed. She then asked,"Why did you call me?"

"I called you, because your children, are on their way here to save you," Inu said.

As she heard this she felt something attack her mind. She could fell a little of the memory comeimg back, but Inu's dark magic, had taken all of her memory from her.

"I need you to stall them for me. They are trying to save you, and I want them to fight you, because you are their mother, and they will not be able to fight you."

"Yes sir. I will do it," Airing said.

"Good. I will want to here you report, after you defeat them. That is all," Inu said.

"Yes sir," Airing said. She walked out of the room, and June looked at Inu. She then said, "I sure that you want her to fight them. If she loses then she will be captured, and taking back with them."

"I know, but if Spyro and Cynder catch her then she will just be captured," Inu said.

June looked at him, and turned back towards the window, but Inu had another idea, so he kissed June on the cheek, as she turned to him. They both started to kiss each other.

**End Chapter 13**

I hope everybody likes this chapter. I'm sorry for taking so long to update, but I have been busy. I will try to update sooner.

**Hinu Hyuga**

**Note**** this is a two part area. Look for Chapter 14 to finish this part out. I hope yal enjoy it. Well bye everyone.**


	14. Chapter 14: Fighting Their Mother

Welcome to Chapter 14 of my fan fic.. This is a two parter. Chapter 13 is the first chapter. This is the battle part of the chapter.

**Chapter 14 Battling Their Mother**

Spyro and Cynder could see that they were started to get closer, as Inu's castle came in closer. Spyro then noticed something, or someone standing outside the castle. They flew a little closer, and noticed that it was Airing.

"There she is Cynder," Spyro said over to her.

Cynder looked, and sure enough it was their mother. They flew up to her, and noticed that she had some type of hatred in her eyes.

"Mother?" Spyro asked, as he flew closer to her. He then landed and tried to walk up to her.

Airing snapped at him, as Spyro jumped back.

"We are here to save you mom," Cynder said.

"I don't want to be saved. I like staying here with Inu, and I will. Why don't yal leave?" Airing said.

"We won't. We will take you back by force then," Spyro said, as he set up in his fighting position.

Cynder did the same, and they saw Airing just stand there. Then a dark powers started to surround Airing, as she turned into a dark dragon. The same as Inu, but without the demon mark.

She charged at Spyro, but he didn't notice in time. He was hit hard, and sent flying backwards. Cynder set up into a defensive stance, as she was hit with Airing's tail. Cynder was sent backwards as well, as they stood up Airing was right on them, and attacked them with her claws. Spyro and Cynder were cut fairly deep, as the red blood started coming from the cuts. Airing then tail whipped Spyro on the side of the head, and sent him flying. He hit the ground hard, and started to roll, but he was stopped by Airing, as she grabbed him in her teeth, and threw him into the air.

Spyro flew quite high, as he then opened his wings to stop himself in mid air. He looked around for Airing, but she was nowhere to found. She then appeared next to him, and swung her tail at him. He was hit, and thrown to the ground. He was sent in the direction of Cynder, as Spyro collided into her.

Spyro rolled off of Cynder, and just layed there. He was still bleeding, and the blood was staining the ground.

Cynder rushed over to him, and tried to heal him up, but Airing came up to Spyro, and tail whipped Cynder out of the way.

Airing looked over Spyro, but she just couldn't kill him. She didn't know why, but she just stood there looking at him. Then she felt something in her mind, as she could hear a little voice saying not to do this.

"We need to try and finish her Spyro," Cynder said

Spyro looked up at Airing, and could see that she was having a mental struggle within herself.

"Quick Cynder we need to do something," Spyro said, as he stood up.

He walked over to Cynder, and stood there, as Cynder started to heal up the cut from Airings claws. The bleeding had stopped, as they both looked over at Airing, and could still see that she was fighting within herself.

Airing looked over to them, and Spyro and Cynder could see sadness in her eyes, but it went away, and hatred took over.

"Okay. We need to go to level three dark mode," Spyro said

"Okay," Cynder responded.

Suddenly dark power formed around Spyro and Cynder, as they turned into adult dragons. Cynder turned into the dragoness of darkness, just like the one Malefor turned her into. Spyro turned into a dark dragon, as his eyes turned white, and the spikes on his back grew bigger, and they formed blades.

"Ha, ha, ha, this will be fun," Airing said, as she charged Spyro. She tried to claw slash him, but her attack was stopped by Spyro's blades. He looked into her eyes, and could see that she was scared on the inside, but Inu's power made it so she showed no fear on the outside.

Cynder ran up, and tail whipped Airing, as Airing was sent flying. Spyro stood up, and looked at her. Cynder dd the same, and dashed at Airing, as she disappeared. Cynder then appeared next to Airing, and attacked her with some shadow magic, but Airing blocked it; however, she didn't see Spyro, as he attack her with fire. She started to burn, as the fire engulfed her body.

She summoned some water up, and put her self out, and the dark magic healed her up, so she wasn't even burnt.

"Mwaaaa, you will never be able to touch me," Airing said in a cold voice.

"She's powerful Spyro," Cynder said, as she looked at Airing

"Tell me about it," Spyro said back to her.

While Spyro and Cynder were talking; Airing started to charge up a beam of pure darkness. Cynder looked at her, and could see it forming, and also saw that she was going to shoot Spyro.

Airing released it, and it flew right at Spyro. Spyro couldn't move out of the way in time, but then Spyro noticed that it was blocked. He looked, and saw Cynder in front of it. She took heavy damage, as blood started pouring down her side from where the shot had it her.

"CYNDER!" Spyro yelled.

She just looked at him, and then she lost her dark mode. She then lost consciousness, and started falling towards the ground. Spyro caught her, and lowered her down to the ground.

"Mwaaaa, she deserved it," Airing said.

Spyro looked at her, and Airing could see a fire enter is eyes. He then said, "You will pay for that."

Spyro's eyes had a cold look in them, and Airing just kept staring at them. Then she noticed that a rage entered, but before she could look anymore Spyro was gone. She looked around, and didn't see him. She then looked above her, and noticed that he was there. He came down quickly on her with his blades, and cut Airing across her side, and red blood started coming out of the wound.

"You finally wounded me. Good job, but I will not let you do again," Airing said to Spyro, and she started charging for something.

Spyro dashed at her, and before he could reach her, and dark energy blast came out from her, and pushed Spyro backwards.

"MWAAAA! I have entered dark mode level four. There is nobody who can touch me in this state," Airing said as she was completely covered with shadows.

Spyro tried to lunch some attacks at her, but it did nothing, as the shadows blocked it. Then Airing shot some of the dark magic at Spyro, and hit him with it. He was sent flying backwards, but he was able to right himself. Spyro then looked back at her, but she was gone. He then felt her right behind him, and swung his tail at her, but she vanished, and attack Spyro from the side. He was cut down the face, and blood started coming out of the wound. Airing then tail whipped Spyro in the back, and it sent him to the ground.

Spyro hit the ground hard, and was really injured. Airing floated over his head and said in a demonic voice, "Puny dragon. You knew that there was no way you would be able to defeat me. I will now end you puny life."

She started charging her most powerful attack when she felt something stop her. It was something on the inside, as the true Airing was trying to stop her, or hold her until Spyro could stop her.

As Airing was fighting herself Spyro stood up, and walked over to Cynder. He could see that she was seriously wounded, but she was still able to talk. She said, "Spyro take my dark powers. It will give you a chance to beat Airing.

"Are you sure Cynder?" Spyro asked.

"Yes I am," Cynder said.

Spyro put his paw on top of Cynder's head, and could feel the dark power rushing into him. His blades got bigger, as he also got bigger.

Airing was still fighting herself, when she felt something hit her across the face. She looked, and saw Spyro was now bigger, and the darkness was forming around him as well.

"I see you have entered level four state as well," Airing said mockingly.

Spyro just looked at her, and then vanished. He appeared beside her, and attack her with his claws. They cut her, and blood started coming out of where she was cut.

"I will have to watch him, but wait what is he doing?" Airing said, as she watched Spyro charge something.

Spyro then released a beam. The color was both light purple, and dark purple. Airing didn't dodge it, so hit it her straight on. It went through her, and she noticed that it did no damage to her body. She did notice that the darkness was getting split from her. The darkness was sucked away, and started flying back towards Inu. Airing fell to the ground unconscious, because of the dark power leaving her. Spyro then deactivated dark mode, and hovered in mid air. He then landed down, and walked over to Cynder. She was in critical condition, and she won't hold on for long. He looked over at Airing and saw that she was also knocked out. Spyro was also hurt, as he lost consciousness.

It wasn't long before a mysterious dragon walked up to them, and open a portal. It dragged them into it, and the portal vanished.

**End Chapter 14**

I hope everybody liked this fight, and everybody liked my 13th chapter. I will have the next one up as soon as I can. I know you want might want to know who this new dragon is. Anyway I'm out. Peace everyone.

**Hinu Hyuga**


	15. Chapter 15: Recovering from Their Fight

Welcome to chapter 15 of my Spyro fan fic. I hope you enjoyed the first 14 chapter, and I hope you like this one. Anyway on with the chapter.

**Chapter 15 Recovering from the Fight.**

"Spyro, Spyro."

Spyro groaned, as he turned and opened one eye. He saw that Elder was standing right beside him. Spyro open his second eye and said, "Ugh! What happen?"

"You fell unconscious when you used up to much power. Remember you went to level four dark mode?" Elder said.

Spyro thought back, and then remembered that he did go into that form. He then looked at Elder and asked, "Where is Cynder?"

Elder looked down, and shook his head. Spyro took this as a bad sign, and then asked, "Is she okay?"

"We don't know. She hasn't woken up yet, so we have no idea if she's okay or not." Elder said.

Spyro stood up, and clinched in pain. Elder looked up, and said, "You don't need to move."

"I don't care about my health. I'm just worry about Cynder, and I want nothing bad to happen to her," Spyro said.

Elder had never seen such determination in Spyro's voice to see his mate. Elder then said, "Fine. She's in the next room."

Spyro climbed off the bed, and walked into the next room, as he did he could see that Cynder was laying on the bed asleep. He walked up beside her.

"Cynder? Cynder?" Spyro said as he started shaking her.

"Her injuries were almost lethal. It will take her a while to get better Spyro," Elder said, as he looked at him.

"How long will that be?" Spyro asked.

"We don't really know," Elder said.

"Well I won't leave here, until she is better," Spyro said.

"You don't have to," Cyril said as he walked in.

"Good morning father," Cyril said to Elder.

"Good morning," Elder said back to him.

Spyro was now getting confused. He then said, "What do you mean I don't have to leave? What about Inu taking over the realms?"

"Taken care of. He's must be grieving over losing Airing, so he hasn't moved in a while," Cyril said.

"Oh, okay," Spyro said.

"Yeah," Cyril said.

"What about my mother? How is she?" Spyro asked.

"She just awoke," Terrador said as he walked into the room, "She wants to see you Spyro, and she also wanted to see Cynder, but I see that that's not going to happen today."

"Okay." I will go talk to her now," Spyro said.

"Okay," Terrador said.

Spyro looked over at Cynder again, and said to him self, "_It was my fault that you got hurt. I will help you out as much as I can."_

Spyro walked out of the room, and went to Airing's room. He knocked on the door, and heard her say for him to come in. Spyro opened the door, and Airing was laying on the bed.

"Hello mom," Spyro said. It was a little tough for him to say that, because she was with Inu for a long time.

"Good morning son. How is your sister?" She asked.

"She not doing too well. She hasn't awoken yet, so we don't know how bad that wound is. I hope she awakes soon, because if she doesn't then that will be bad," Spyro said.

"Yeah I know. I didn't know that attack was that powerful. If I did know it was then I would never had launched it at yal," Airing said.

"You were under the control of Inu, so I don't think you know what damage you did," Spyro said.

"No, I knew what I was doing. I just wasn't powerful enough to stop the darkness in my mind. It took control of my body, and everything in it," Airing said with tears in her eyes.

Spyro walked over to her, and licked her on the cheek. He then said, "I don't blame you. You had no control over your power. Cynder had that problem; when Malefor took her over. I forgive you," Spyro said.

"Thank You," Airing said, before bursting into tears.

**Meanwhile**

"WHAT! They took Airing," Inu said at the spy.

"Yes sir," he said.

Inu launched a dark energy ball at the wall. It hit, and made a hole in the wall. June walked up and said to him. "Why don't you just calm down. Come to bed with me. You have been up all night, and you are tired.

Inu looked into her eyes, and saw her love for him in them. "All right," Inu said. They walked to their bed room, and walked in. June closed the door, and jumped on the bed. Inu then jumped on the bed, and they snuggled up against each other, and feel asleep.

**Meanwhile**

Spyro was standing beside his mother, as she was crying. Spyro couldn't believed how much she blamed her self, for Cynder's condition.

"It's okay mom. She will pull though," Spyro said.

Airing's crying started to stop. She then said, "I know Spyro. I'm just sad that Inu was able to get hold of me, and I was taken over my his power."

"It's okay mom. Like I said; Cynder went through this, and I still loved her. She is now my mate, and I have five beautiful kids," Spyro said.

"I would like to see my grandchildren," Airing said.

"I knew you would," Spyro said.

"When can I meet them?" Airing asked.

"When ever Cynder gets well," Spyro said.

"Oh okay," Airing said.

Airing stood up, and jumped off the bed. She then started walking towards Cynder's room, but was stopped by Cyril.

"How are you felling mate," Cyril said.

"Fine Airing said. Wait where is my second mate Ignitus?" Airing asked.

Cyril looked down and said, "I'm sorry, but he died in the fight between us and Malefor."

"Oh," Airing said, as she looked down.

"I'm sorry Airing," Cyril said.

"No. No problem," Airing said. She kept walking towards Cynder's room. She walked down the hall, and was thinking a lot of hurting her daughter. She was in grief, as still the thought of her hurting Cynder was fresh on her mind.

"Mother," She heard as she turned around, and saw Spyro coming up. "I'm going with you. I want to see my mate."

Airing just smiled at him, and said, "Okay son." They started walking to Cynder's room. When they got there Elder met them.

"She awoke a little to drink, but then went back to sleep," Elder said.

"Really?" Spyro said.

"Yes," Elder said, as he moved out of the door.

Spyro and Airing walked in. He walked up to Cynder, and looked at her. Cynder groaned, but besides that nothing.

"Get better soon," Spyro said.

Airing looked at her, and could see the wound where she was hit. "Please get better," Airing said in her mind.

**Days later**

Spyro was getting tired of staying where he was. He was laying in bed, and there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Spyro asked.

"It's me Elder," he said.

"Okay. I'll be there in a second," Spyro said, as he climbed off the bed.

As he walked to the door he could feel something. He opened the door, and Elder was standing there.

"What is it elder?" Spyro asked.

"Cynder is awake," Elder said with a smile on his face.

"She is?" Spyro asked.

"Yes," Elder said.

Spyro dashed out of the room, and headed straight to Cynder's room. Elder was right Cynder was standing up, and looking around.

"Cynder?"

"SPYRO!," Cynder ran up to him, and tackled him. Spyro feel backwards, and landed on his back. Cynder started nuzzling him.

"I was thinking that you were dead," Cynder said.

"We thought you weren't going to wake up," Spyro said.

"Oh," Cynder said.

"Well I'm fine now," Cynder said.

"I see that," Spyro said.

Cynder got off of him, and looked at him. She then said," We need to get home. I bet our kids are worried." Cynder said.

"Yeah," Spyro said.

"I hope yal have a good day, and be careful," Elder said.

"Okay," Spyro said.

Spyro and Cynder walked towards the main entrance, and opened the door. The big doors opened, and they saw that the sun was starting to set. Airing ran up behind them, and said, "I want to go with you."

"Sure," Spyro said.

Cynder ran up to Airing and nuzzled her. "It's good to see you," Cynder said.

"Same as you," Airing said.

"Right. Ready to go?" Spyro said.

"Yes," They both said. come with you." They took off, still a little soar from their fight.

They started flying to Spyro and Cynder's house, and it wasn't long, until Spyro and Cynder saw there kids. They were all standing around out side waiting on them.

Spyro and Cynder landed, and the kids swarmed them. "Where have you been?" Kichey asked.

"We've just been out," Cynder said.

"Okay," Kichey said.

"Who is she?" Yin asked pointing to Airing.

"That's our mother," Cynder said.

"Oh," Yin said.

Night and Shade walked up and said, "It's nice to meet you. I'm Shade, and this is Night."

"Hi. My name is Airing."

"Anyway it's getting late," Spyro said, as he saw the sun starting to go down. They all walked in the house.

Spyro summoned a bed with his space power. It was a nice one, and was big enough for Airing.

"There you go," Spyro said.

"Thank you," Airing said.

"Your welcome," Spyro said with a smile.

They started walking to their room. The kids all ran past them, and jumped on the bed. Spyro and Cynder climbed on the bed. The kids curled up beside their parents, and feel asleep.

Spyro and Cynder looked at each other with a deep compassion for each other. They kept looking for a while, and they could see love in each others eyes. They turned away, and curled up beside there children. They soon fell asleep as well.

Airing soon feel asleep as well

**End Chapter 15**

I hope yal enjoyed this chapter. Kinda of a filler Chapter, but I kinda wanted to write it, so you will know what's going on after the fight. I will try and get the next one up as soon as I can.

**Enjoy**

**Hinu Hyuga**

.


	16. Chapter 16: Teenage Years

Welcome to Chapter 16 of my Spyro fan fic. I hope yal enjoyed my first 15 chapter. I hope you like this one. On with the chapter. Please note that this is going to be a short filler chapter.

**Chapter 16 Teenage years.**

Spyro and Cynder's children were now teenagers, and Spyro and Cynder was proud of them, and all that they have done. It was now starting to get to the time that they need to be trained in their powers.

Spyro and Cynder had been teaching them some, but was now time to hand it over to the guardians. They knew more about magic then Spyro and Cynder ever did, and they could help their kids unlock their second level of magic.

Spyro and Cynder walked out the door, and saw their kids fighting in the front of yard. Their sons were now twice the size of their daughters.

Yin saw Spyro and Cynder, and ran over to them. She nuzzled up against them, and said," Good morning parents."

"Good morning Yin," Spyro said.

Cynder just repeated what Spyro said.

The other kids ran over to them, and said, "Good morning."  
Spyro and Cynder greeted all of them, and then they heard someone come out from behind them. They looked, and saw that it was Shade and Night with there kids.

"Good morning," Shade said.

"Good morning," Night said.

Spyro and Cynder both greeted them, and greeted their kids as well.

"What's going on?" King asked.

"Nothing much," Spyro told him.

Kichey walked over to King, and started nuzzling up against him.

"There is my girl," King said with a smile.

"Your girl?" Kichey asked.

King just looked down, and started at the ground.

"I'm just kidding," Kichey said, as she nuzzled up against him.

King looked up at her and said," I know."

Kichey just laughed at what she heard.

"What?" King asked.

"Nothing," Kichey said.

King just looked at her, and smiled.

Yang came over to Spyro and asked, "So now that everyone one is up. What are we doing today Father?"

"It's a good thing you should mention that," Spyro said, "We are going to the temple, and enrolling yal in a element training course. The guardians will teach you everything you need to know about your powers."

"Really?" Yang asked.

"Yes. Really," Spyro said.

"That sounds like fun," Yin said.

"It won't be fun, but the guardians are nice, and they will teach you everything you need to know," Cynder said.

"Wait. I'm getting a little confused. How am I going to be trained by the master, of fire if the master of fire is dead?" King asked.

"I will have to teach you. They asked me and Cynder to teach, because of that very fact," Spyro said.

"So I might be taught by mother?" Kichey asked.

"Might," Cynder said.

"Anyway. We need not stand here, and talk. It's time to go," Spyro said.

"Right," They all said.

"Can we help out some way?" Shade asked.

"You might want to talk to the guardians, but I don't see a problem," Spyro said.

"Okay. We will go with you," Shade said.

"Okay," Spyro and Cynder said.

"Let's go," Spyro said.

They all took off, and flew to the temple.

**End Chapter 16**

I hope yal enjoyed this chapter. I wanted it to be short, so the next one can be long. It's kinda a 2 part chapter. Please enjoy, and I will have another one up as soon as I can.

**© Hinu Hyuga**


	17. Chapter 17: Enrolling in Training

Welcome to Chapter 17 of my Spyro fan fic. I hope yal enjoyed the first 16, and I hope you will enjoy this one. Now on with the Chapter.

**Note**: My Original characters bio are on my profile page. Read if you want, so you know what my Ocs are. On with the chapter.

**Chapter 17 Enrolling in Training**

It was about mid evening, before Spyro, Cynder, Shade, Night, and their kids made it to the holy temple.

"Wow! That's the holy temple?" Yin asked.

"It is," Spyro responded to her.

"And we are suppose to be taught magic there?" King asked.

"That's correct," Cynder said.

They all landed in front of the door, as Spyro knocked on it with his paw. The mighty golden doors opened, as the light from the outside lit the dimly lit room inside the temple.

"Hello," Spyro called out.

"Ah visitors," A voice said in the dimly lit room. Out from the shadows came Volteer.

He looked at Spyro and said, "You have grown young dragon. He then looked over at Cynder and said, "You have grown as well."

"Thank you," Cynder said.

"Your welcome," Volteer said, as he looked over at Spyro and asked, "So what can I help you with today?"

"I need to see Elder," Spyro said.

"Oh. What for?" Volteer asked.

"Well I have my kids with me, and they need to be taught the way of their powers," Spyro said.

Volteer looked at the kids, and looked at Shade and Night. He then said to Shade and Night, "Can I help you with something as well?"

"Well. We were wondering if you could use more teachers," Shade said.

Night just nodded.

"I don't know," Volteer said, "I will have to ask Elder."

"Ask Elder what?" Cyril asked as he walked.

"If Shade and Night can help with training," Volteer said.

"I don't see why not," Cyril said.

"Why don't we just go talk to Elder, and ask him to come out here," Volteer said.

"Yes! That would be a good idea," Cyril said.

Volteer looked at Spyro and Cynder and said, "You can stay here. We need to go talk to Elder, and bring him out here. You can talk to Nu and June. They came here earlier, and one young dragoness was asking about someone. I think her name was Ki, but I can't remember all that well."

Yang looked up and smiled, because he was going to get to see his love again. Spyro looked at Volteer and said, "Sure. We will wait here."

"Good," Volteer said. He and Cyril left, as Nu and June walked into the room. Ki saw Yang, and ran to him. She started nuzzling up against him and asked, "How have you been my love?"

"I've been... Wait what did you say to me?" Yang asked.

"How have you been my love," Ki said confused.

"My love. That's the part I'm talking about," Yang said.

"What you don't love me?" Ki said depressed.

"Of course I love you," Yang said.

Ki looked up, and kissed him on the cheek.

Nu looked away, but June just stood there and smiled.

**Fifteen minutes past.**

Elder came walking into the room.

"Ah. Hello everyone," Elder said.

"Hello," everybody said back

Elder looked at Spyro and Cynder and asked, "What do you need?"

"We need to enroll our children into the magic school. They are teenagers now, and they don't know much about their powers," Spyro said.

"I know. I have already set up a training field, and rooms for you and your kids," Elder said.

"Aren't we going to have Spyro and Cynder be in another room?" Cyril said as he walked into the room.

"Yes. That's what I meant. You and Spyro will have your own room," He said, while looking at Cynder.

"Thank you sir," Cynder said.

"Yes Thanks," Spyro said.

"No problem," Elder said.

Elder then looked at Nu and said, "You want be kinda far away from Spyro and Cynder?"

"Yes. I want to be close enough where Ki can see Yang, but I don't want to let Spyro and Cynder here me and June talking," Nu said.

"We have dorm type rooms. The girls and boys will be split up, but they will be in the same area," Elder said.

"Oh. Okay," Nu said.

"The teachers will be together, but they will also be split into two; the dragons and the dragoness," Elder said.

"Thank you sir," June said.

"Right enough talking. You must be tried from your journey. Cyril, Volteer, I need you to take them to their rooms," Elder said.

"Yes Sir!," Volteer and Cyril said.

"Follow us," Volteer said, as he started walking towards the hall.

"Wait Shade and Night; Volteer told me your question, and yes you can help us with teaching," Elder said.

"Thank you sir," Shade said.

"Your Welcome," Elder said back to them.

"Ready?" Cyril asked.

"Yes," Spyro said.

They walked down the hall, and the kids looked around. There was torches on the wall, and they were made a little light on the floor and walls. Spyro had seen this before with Ignitus, because he had been this way when Ignitus was showing him the temple.

They walked for a good couple of minutes, until they reached a very bright room. The kids could see two doors, and one further up.

Volteer stopped, and turn around. He then said, "These are the dorms for the kids. The one on the left his girls, and the one on the right is guys. The rules are simple. No girls can go to the guys room, without an adult, and vice-verse. You have to be back in your room by a certain time. That goes for the students. The teachers can walk around, and make sure nobody is out in the halls. Understand?"

The kids nodded.

"Good," Volteer said, "Now get in your rooms."

The girls and guys split up, and walked into the rooms.

**Girls Room**

"Wow this is a nice place," Kichey said.

"I agree with you," Ki said.

"Yin walked over to Ki and said, "You're in love with my older brother, aren't you?"

Ki just blushed, but said, "Yes. I'm in love with Yang.

Kichey just laughed.

"Oh be quite Kichey. We know you love King, and he loves you," Crystal said.

"Yeah, and I know how you love Ice," Kichey said.

"Let's stop fighting," Ki said.

"Alright," Kichey said.

The girls walked to their beds. There was five beds. All the girls walked to their beds, climbed on them, and feel asleep

**Guys room**

"I like this place," Yang said.

"I agree," The rest said.

They walked to their beds, laid down on them, and feel asleep.

**Out side.**

"I hope they have a good time," Cynder said.

"Me to," Spyro said.

"Are you ready to see your room," Cyril said.

"Yes please," Cynder said.

They walked to the teachers room, and Volteer opened the door. It was beautiful with flowers on the table.

"Same thing left girls, right guys. You can meet in each other rooms to talk about the training that happened today, or if you have ideas on how to train," Volteer said.

"Understood," They said.

"Good," Volteer said.

Cynder, Shade, and June walked up the stairs. When they reached to top they could hear somebody. Cynder looked around the coner, and there was Airing. Cynder walked around the cone, and looked at her mother.

"So what are you doing here mother?" Cynder asked.

"To help out," Airing said.

"That's good," Cynder said.

"If you're here, then is Spyro here?" Airing asked.

"Yes he is," Cynder said.

"That's good," Airing said,

"Yeah it is," Cynder said.

"So what are you helping with?" Shade asked.

"I'm the only second purple dragon in the world," Airing said.

"Wait. You are?" Shade asked.

"Yes. It was Malefor, Me, and now Spyro. We were the only purple dragons that have exited so far. Even though I don't have all the powers of a full purple dragon, because I'm half purple, and half dark purple.

"Oh," Shade said.

"I didn't know that," Cynder said.

"Yeah. It's true," Airing said.

"So what do you want to do mother?" Cynder asked.

"I'm ready for bed," Airing said.

"So am I," Cynder said.

Shade just nodded.

They all climbed into bed, and feel asleep.

**Guys side of the room.**

"Wow. This is a nice place," Spyro said, as he looked around the room. The walls were a gold color, and there was torches hanging off of them. He looked in the center of the room, and there was a fireplace. It already had a roaring fire in it, as Spyro was hypnotized by it.

"I do like this place," Night said.

"I have to agree with yal there," Nu said.

"So what do you want to do?" Spyro asked both of them.

Night just looked down, and didn't say anything.

"What to talk about our mates?" Nu asked.

"What is there to talk about?" Night asked.

"That there beautiful or something," Nu said.

Spyro just laughed and said, "That would be better if they were here with us."

"Yeah. I guess your right," Nu said.

"We could go to bed, but I'm not that tired," Spyro said.

"What about our kids. We could talk about them," Nu suggested.

"Yeah. Since one of mine as a crush on one of yours," Spyro said to Nu.

"Who?" Nu asked.

"I noticed that Yang loves Ki," Spyro said.

"Oh yeah. I've noticed as well, in fact I like it. She is almost old enough to need to get a mate, and it looks like Yang will be perfect for her," Nu said.

"So are you saying that you will let my son be the mate of your daughter?" Spyro asked.

"I will think about it," Nu said.

"Alright," Spyro said, as he turned to Night and said, "It seems that King is in love with Kichey."

"Yeah. I've noticed as well," Night said.

"This is all nice, but I'm ready for bed," Nu said.

"All right," Spyro said.

They all walked to their beds, and climbed on them. They then feel asleep, but Spyro could seem to get asleep, as he looked over at Nu, and thought he saw a dark aura forming around him. He closed his eyes, and shook his head. He looked back over, and realized that he was just tired. He laid his head down between his front paws, and feel asleep.

**The Next Morning.**

Spyro was awoken by Terrador.

"Good morning Spyro," Terrador said.

Spyro returned the greeting, and looked around. He could see Nu and Night was already up.

"Where is Nu and Night?" Spyro asked.

"They are in the main room eating. I have brought four sheep for each of you, and you need to eat. Since you have to train today.

"Oh. Okay. Wait! Who woke Cynder and the other girls up.

"We let Cyril wake up the girls, and we let Volteer wake the guys," Terrador said.

"You woke us up," Spyro said.

Terrador just nodded.

"Okay well I'm heading to get something to eat. Want to join us?" Spyro asked.

"Not this time. I've done eaten, and I have more plans to do.

"Alright," Spyro said, as he dug into the fresh meat of the sheep.

Terrador walked out the door.

**Girl's room (Trainers)**

Cyril knocked on the door, and said, "Any one up?"

Cynder opened the door, and saw Cyril standing there. She then said, "Come in."

"Good morning everyone. Wait where is Airing?" Cyril said.

"Right here," A voice said coming from one of the side room.

Cyril looked over there, and saw his mate. Airing walked up, and nuzzled against him.

"I've missed you so much. I know that my other mate Ignitus is dead, but I still have you," Airing said.

"You have me for a while," Cyril said.

"That's good," Airing said.

"I have brought you some breakfast. It's in the main room," Cyril said.

"Thank you," Airing said, as she walked past him, and headed to the room. Cyril ran his talon over her, as she walked past him. She just looked at him, and smiled.

"I have to go. I will see you later," Cyril said.

"Okay," They all said as Cyril walked out the door.

Cyril walked, and met Volteer out side of the boys dorm.

"Did you wake the boys up?" Cyril asked.

"I did," Volteer said.

"Good. I'm going to wake up the girls."

Cyril walked to the door, and knocked. Kichey was awake, and opened the door.

"Everyone awake?" He asked.

"Yes," She said.

"Good," Cyril said.

Kichey closed the door.

**A few minutes passed.**

Everyone met up at where the guardians were at.

Spyro walked up and asked, "So where are we going today?"

"We are heading to Elder's office," Cyril said.

"Right let's go," Terrador said.

"Right!" They all said.

Terrador led all of them though the hallway, past the way to the exit, and deeper into the temple. It was getting really dimly lit, because there was no lights here, except torches on the wall. They kept walking down the hall for what seemed eternity, but they finally reached a door, with a big golden cross on the door.

Cyril knocked on the door, and heard Elder say, "Come in."

Cyril opened the door, and walked in. Everyone else did the same.

"We are here for to enroll our children into the class," Spyro said.

"Good. I have the enroll scroll right here," Elder said, as he picked a scroll with his teeth. He then on rolled it, and said to the students, "Put your paw here."

Kichey was first, as she put her paw on the paper. The paper started to bubble, and then made her paw print under it.

"There see. This is how you will be enrolled.

"Neat," King said.

"Next," Elder said.

They all put there paw on the paper, and the paper bubbled, and put there paw on it.

"Good. That's all the students. Now for the teachers," Elder said as he pulled out another scroll with his teeth. It was more shiny then they students.

"Now then. You need to do the same," Elder said.

"Alright," They all said.

They all did it, and it was now sealed.

"Okay. All of yal have agreed to this training. You can't go back now on your word," Elder said.

Everyone shook their heads yes, and then Elder said, "Good. You can go back to your rooms."

Terrador, Cyril, and Volteer started walking all the kids back. It took a while, but everyone one went to their rooms, and climbed into their beds, and feel asleep.

**End Chapter 17**

I hope everyone enjoys this. I will take a while till I want to work on the next one. I will probably be taking a little break, so I can think of more plots. Thanks for reading this chapter.

**Hinu Hyuga.**


	18. Chapter 18: Fire Training

Welcome to the 18th chapter of my Spyro fan fiction. I'm glad that all of you have stuck through, and read my first two books, and 17 chapters of my this one. I hope yal will enjoy this. On with Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 Fire Training**

Spyro and Cynder woke up early the next morning, as they were thinking about the training regimen that they were going to put their kids through today.

"It needs to be hard, but not too hard," Cynder said to her self.

Spyro thought for a little bit, but then decided to run over, and see what Cynder was up to. He walked down the stairs, and out the door of the guys dorm. He then walked over to the ladies door, and knocked on it with his paw. Cynder was the only one up, so she walked down the stairs, opened the door, and saw Spyro at the bottom.

"Good morning love," Spyro said.

Cynder just looked at him, and then responded with, "Good morning," as she nuzzled up against Spyro.

"Were you already awake, or did I wake you?" Spyro asked.

Cynder kept nuzzling him and said, "No. I was already awake."

"So you want to go look at the training ground, before everyone awakes?" Spyro asked Cynder.

"Sure," Cynder said back.

They walked down the hall way, and went towards the training field. They noticed someone walking to them. They looked, and saw that it was Elder.

"Good morning Elder," Spyro called out.

Elder just walked forward some more, and was now getting closer.

"Elder?" Spyro said questioningly

"What. Oh sorry Spyro. I had my mind and other things. Good morning to you as well," Elder said back.

"What are you doing out here?" Cynder asked.

"I was just checking the training ground out, and just looking around. Everything looks fine, and everyone is still asleep. What are you doing out this early?" Elder said

"Same," Spyro said.

"Well. Yes and no. We are also going to training some more in our powers," Cynder said.

"Okay. Mind if I watch a little?" Elder asked.

Cynder and Spyro looked at each other, and then Cynder said, "Sure. We would like you to watch."

"Okay. Well let's go," Elder said as he started walking towards the training ground.

Spyro pulled Cynder over and said to her," I thought we would have some time to ourselves. Now we have Elder watching."

"Don't worry. We will have some fun," Cynder said.

"I hope your right," Spyro said.

Spyro and Cynder walked to the training ground, and passed Elder.

"What were you going to do?" Elder asked.

"Just a quick sparing match," Cynder said.

"Okay," Elder said.

Spyro and Cynder stood across from each other. "Ready?" Spyro asked Cynder.

"You know it," Cynder said.

Spyro dashed at Cynder, and tried to slash her with his talons. Cynder dodged out of the way, as Spyro just went pass her. Cynder then tried to tail whipped him, but Spyro jumped into the air, and back flipped over it. Spyro then charged some lighting, and shot it at Cynder. She dodged it, by moving her body to the side. She then charged her ice, and and shot five ice sickles at Spyro. He dodged all of them by ducking, and side stepping.

"Good Cynder. Now can you handle this," Spyro said, as he charged his shadow power, and shot seven dark orbs at Cynder. He then shot a blast of lighting that were hidden behind the dark orbs. Cynder dodged all the dark orbs, but got hit with the lighting. She was paralyzed, as the lighting coursed through her. It was powerful, but not powerful enough to kill her. Spyro then walked up to her and said, "I win."

"Not so fast," Spyro heard, as he saw a blast of fire and wind coming at him. He dodged both, and looked around. He saw Cynder standing up, as he looked down. The other Cynder turned into a puddle of water.

"Ah. Nice trick," Spyro said.

"Thanks," Cynder said, as she charged at Spyro. Spyro saw her charging, and charged his earth power. He then summoned a giant rock that he used as a shield to block Cynder's charge. Cynder then hit it, and was knocked back; however, Spyro didn't see that she had used her shadow power to make a copy. The real Cynder was above him. She then dived down from the sky in a spear of ice, and feel into Spyro. The spear pierced his scales, and pinned him to the ground. Spyro coughed up blood, but Cynder knew something wasn't right, as she heard a shifting sound from behind her. She then was hit on the back with Spyro's tail, and sent flying.

Spyro walked up, and said, "Good. You caught me off guard. If it wasn't for my shadow clone taking the hit. I would be in serious trouble." The clone vanished, and Spyro was standing where the clone use to be.

"That's enough," Elder said, as he ran into the ring.

"What's wrong?" Cynder said.

"You will use too much power, and you won't be able to train the young if you don't stop," Elder said.

"Yeah. He's right. I was using too much power," Spyro said.

"Same as I," Cynder said.

"Ready to train the youngsters?" Spyro said.

"There is still a little time before they start. Why don't you go get cleaned up, and rest a little," Elder said.

"All right," Cynder and Spyro said.

They left the ring, and found what looked like dragon showers. There was a sign that said, "Use you water power to wash off."

Spyro then summoned the water, and started washing Cynder off. She enjoyed the bath, as she then said to Spyro, "You missed an area, as she shown him the area."

"Your right. Can't miss there," Spyro said, as he shot water there. Cynder just blushed, as the water hit her.

"Now it's you bath," Cynder said, as she turned around, and shot water at Spyro. She then said, "Can you stand up on you hind legs?"

Spyro knew what she was doing and said, "Yes." He did what she said, as Cynder washed that area.

Spyro then said, "Ready to go take a little nap?"

"Sure," Cynder said.

They went back to their rooms, and climbed into their beds, and feel asleep.

Two hours passed, as they were awoken by the guardians. They stood up and stretched, and Spyro and Cynder left their rooms. They stood in the hall, as the other teachers came out of their rooms. From the guys side came Nu and Night. From the ladies side came June, Shade, and Airing.

"Mother?" Spyro said.

"Yes son. I'm here to help," Airing said.

Spyro ran over to her, and nuzzled her and said, "I've still missed you when Inu had you captured."

"I know Spyro," Airing said.

"Is everyone ready?" A voice said.

They looked around, and saw Elder. He then asked again," Are you all ready?"

"I think we are," Spyro said, as he looked around. They all shook their heads yes.

"Good. Let's meet up with your students," Elder said.

They walked down the hall towards the rooms of the kids. Spyro could already see: Yang, Kichey, Ki, Yin, King, Crystal, and Inzu.

"Where are the rest of them?" Spyro asked.

"Don't worry. They are about to come out of their rooms," Elder said, and as he said that the rest came out of their rooms.

"Is everyone ready to be taught?" Elder said, as he saw Volteer, Cyril, and Terrador walk up behind them.

They all said yes, and then looked at Elder.

"All right. Follow me" Elder said, as he walked towards the training ground. All the kids followed behind him, and then it was the teachers.

They walked down the long hallway, and a few minutes past before they reached the training grounds. The kids looked around in awe at the size of the place. The whole area was made of pure rock, and there was stones standing straight up. They had the element symbols on them.

"What are those symbols?" Kichey asked

"They are the symbols of power. You will learn the ways of the magic, and then the symbol will light up. When all of them light up then you have mastered your training."

The symbols were in order. The first one was Fire, then Nature, Aqua, or Water, Lighting, Earth, Wind, Shadow, Light, Space, Time, Fear, and Poison.

All of them were amazed. Elder then said, "We will be taken one element every other day. Today you will be taught Fire."

"All right," Everyone said.

"Um.. Elder may I speak with you?" Spyro asked.

"Sure. What would you like to talk about?" Elder asked.

"Well... Cynder and I haven't regain the skill of Space, Time, Fear, or Poison, because the portals haven't been corrupted yet," Spyro said.

"Don't worry. We will think about that when we get there. Now let's start the fire training."

"All right," Spyro said.

Elder turned to the kids and said, "Listen up. It's time for the fire training. Is anyone already a fire dragon?"

King was the only one that walked up. Elder looked at him and said, "Ah. You are the son of Shade and Night aren't you. Well you will sit out the basic of the fire training, since you have more knowledge than the others."

"Are you sure Elder?" King asked,

"Positive," Elder said.

King walked over to the side, and laid down. He was looking at Kichey, and hoping that she would get through it okay.

"All right. I'm appointing Spyro as the fire teacher. He spent the most time with Ignitus, and so I think that it would be a better fit for him to teach fire," Elder said.

"Thank you sir. Now everyone get ready. The first key of fire is to move then energy in your body to your throat, and then heat it by breathing in the warm air. Then when you feel the energy heat up. You then move the energy to your mouth, and release it," Spyro said, as he breathed a breath of fire.

"Any questions?" Spyro asked.

Ki raised her hand and asked, "What happens if we are in extreme cold, and we can't heat it up with the air?"

"Good question. Then you bring some more of your energy, and started rubbing against each other. It creates a energy friction, and will heat the energy up. Then all you do is the same thing, and shot it out of your mouth."

Spyro turned to Cynder and said, "Want to help me explain?"

"Sure," Cynder said, as she started to breath a a cold breath. The air around Spyro got colder, as he then breathed a long stream of fire.

The kids were impressed. Spyro turned around to them and said, "That's how you do it. I want to see all of you youngsters do it."

Kichey was up first. She stood there, and moved the power. She started breathing in and out. She then opened her mouth, as a small flame came out.

"Good. Good. Not bad for you first try. Next?" Spyro said.

Ki walked up next, and stood there. She breathed in and out, and then shot fire. She had a bigger flame than Kichey, but it was still quite small

"Good," Spyro said.

Yang was next. He stood there, and breathed in and out. He then let out a nice stream of fire, but it started getting out of hand, as he closed his mouth to stop the fire.

"That was a good try. I will tell you how to control the direction of the fire in a minute," Spyro said.

The rest did it, but Crystal. Spyro walked up the her and asked," What's wrong?"

"It's just. I didn't get the concept. I can't remember what to do," Crystal said just a little embarrassed

Spyro was about to say something, but Ice walked up to her. Ice then said, "Don't worry. I will help you. I'm an ice dragon, so I'm using my weakness. All you have to do is breathe in you nose, and out your mouth. You then need to move the energy when you breath out to your throat. You then moved the energy to your mouth, and release."

"Oh. Okay," Crystal said, as she nuzzled Ice.

"No problem," Ice said, as he nuzzled her back.

Crystal walked up, and did what Ice had said. She then breathed a good wave. Spyro could see a sparkle in her eye, and knew she was happy.

"All right. Everyone has finished the was part of training. The second training if using your fire skill, and redirect it. This is done my the same way, except instead of the power being in the center of your mouth. You move it to one side of your mouth, and release it," Spyro said.

Spyro moved his power to the right, and breathed fire. The fire went to the right. He then moved it to the top of his mouth, as it went up. He moved it the bottom of his mouth, as he started burning the ground.

Spyro stop the fire, and said," If you want an easier time. Breath fire like normal, but instead move you head. It's a lot easier, and a lot quicker if you are in a battle."

The kids all nodded. They then all tried it, and it was easy for all of them. That all were excited as they got it down.

The sun was starting to set, as Elder walked in. Elder then said, "That's enough training for now. It's now time to go to bed. We will pick up the next power day after tomorrow."

Elder lead all them back to their rooms, and everybody said night. Spyro and Cynder went to their rooms, climbed in their beds, and feel asleep.

The sun went down, and Elder was walking back with Cyril, Volteer, and Terrador. Elder then said, "I think Spyro will be a good replacement for Ignitus. I know Ignitus really liked Spyro, and it would make him happy to see Spyro as the flame guardian,"

"Yeah it would," A voice said from behind them.

Elder and the others turned around, and saw Ignitus.

"Son. I thought you were the chronicler? How are you able to be out?" Elder asked.

"I'm only out for a short time. Just to warn you that something big will be happening soon. I see it in Inu's book," Ignitus said.

"What is it?" Elder asked.

"Can't tell you, but watch Inu," Ignitus said, as he started walking away, "Also. Tell Spyro that he will be a perfect fire guardian. He has my blessing," and with that he vanished.

"What do you think he could have meant?" Volteer said.

"I don't know. Anyway let's go back to our rooms," Cyril said.

They made it to their rooms, as they said good night. They then climbed on the bed, and feel asleep.

**End Chapter 18**

** I hope yal enjoyed the chapter. I will try and have the next one up soon.**

**Hinu Hyuga**


	19. Chapter 19:Forbiden Love

Welcome to chapter 19 of my Spyro fan fic. This chapter won't be that long, because it's a mate chapter. Thanks to everyone who has read, and reviewed.

Now on with the 19th chapter.

**Chapter 19 Forbidden Love **

Yang woke up, as he looked out the window. He saw that there was almost a full moon out. "I wonder if it is okay for me and Ki to walk out?" Yang asked himself.

While Yang was thinking Ki was already up, as she walked down the stairs of the girls dorm, and opened the door. She looked around, and saw that nobody was up. She fully opened the door, and stepped out side. She walked over to the guys dorm, and knocked on the door.

Yang heard something, as he walked down to the door. He then opened it, and saw Ki standing there.

"Hello," Ki said shyly.

"Hello," Yang said, as he nuzzled her.

Ki got a shocked look on her face. She then closed her eyes, and nuzzled against Yang.

"Would you like to go out side?" Ki asked.

"Sure," Yang said.

"All right," Ki said, as she led them to the front doors. Yang followed, and thought about why she wanted to go out side. It then hit him. "She wants to mate. Doesn't she?" Yang said in his head. Ki stopped, and Yang walked into her.

"Ow. Why did you stop?" Yang asked.

"I... Just wanted to... Tell you why we... Are going out. I," but before she could say anymore Yang walked up to her. "I know. You want to mate don't you?" Yang asked.

Ki blushed, as she nodded her head yes.

"That's what I thought. Well we need to do it out side, so let's go," Yang said

Yang walked past her, but not before rubbing her with his tail. They both walked out the front door, and walked to the meadow that they both saw, while they looked out the window.

Yang and Ki walked through the woods that was blocking the meadow, and entered the meadow.

Ki ran past Yang, and started running around in the moon light. Her turquoise scales shone in the night sky, as she ran around. Yang just stood there and watched.

"Well. Are you coming?" Ki said.

Yang ran up to her, and stood beside her. Ki then ran up, and Yang chased her. They were enjoying the felling of the night, as the wind was blowing a cool breeze.

Yang tackled Ki, and they both went rolling in the grass. Yang ended on top of Ki. They just stayed there staring into each others eyes. Yang moved his talon across Ki's face, as he just stared into those deep eyes.. Ki just looked at him. Yang then looked her in the eye, and then lowered his head.

They started to kiss each other, while the moon shone on them. It felt like they were laying there for hours, and they kissed each other with an extreme passion.

Yang broke the kiss and said, "I don't think we should be doing this."

Ki looked confused and then asked, "Why not?"

"Well," Yang said, "It's just that if we do it. Then you will have already mated before."

Ki understood what he was saying and said, "It's fine. There is nobody, but you I love. I'm happy that we will be mates."

"You want to go on with it?" Yang asked.

Ki nodded her head yes.

"All right," Yang said, as he ran his paw down her body.

She was so beautiful, majestic, lovely. Yang just didn't want to start, but Ki did. Ki ran her hand near Yang's area, and Yang knew that she was ready.

"All right," Yang said, as he inserted into her, and started moving. He then leaned down and kissed her. Ki just laid there, as she felt Yang inside her.

"This is wonderful," Ki said behind the kiss.

"Yes. Yes it is," Yang said as he kept going.

They were lost in there kiss, as the moon shone down on there scales. Reflecting and shining on the grass. This was it. There was no regrets, no sadness, it was just them and the night air.

They stopped kissing, as Yang was still going. Ki then ran her hand down Yang's body. She loved the feel of his muscular chest under her paws. Yang ran his hand over the chest of Ki, as he kept going.

"I'm glad I found you," Ki said.

"I'm glad I found you to," Yang said as he felt close.

He kept going, until he released into her. Ki was happy now that it was finished, as Yang exited and rolled to the side.

"That was fun," Ki said.

"Yeah it was," Yang said.

Ki yawned and said, "We need to get back to the temple."

"I agree," Yang said.

They started walking towards the temple, but they didn't know that someone was watching in the bushes. All that they went though now someone knew there secret. Yang and Ki walked though he woods, and back in the entrance of the temple.

They opened the big doors, and walked though them. The doors closed behind them, as they started walking down the hall way to their dorm.

They kept walking for seemed like forever, as they had their tails tied together. They kept looking at each other, and thinking about the night that they just had, and how wonderful it was to them. They soon turned the corner and walked down the hall some more. It wasn't long before they reached their dorms.

"Well this is where we say good night," Yang said.

"I guess it is," Ki said back to him.

They both walked to their rooms, and closed the door behind them. They then walked to their beds, and climbed on them. Before they went to bed; both of them thought about what had happen, and then feel asleep.

**End Chapter 19**

** I hope everyone liked this chapter. It was fun to write, and I hope you enjoyed it. I will try and have the next one up as soon as I can.**

**Hinu Hyuga**


	20. Chapter 20: Nature Training Part 1

Welcome everyone to my 20th chapter of my Spyro fan fic. I hope you enjoyed the love chapter, and I hope you will enjoy this chapter. Now on with the chapter.

**Chapter 20 Nature Training (Part 1 - Burn Training)**

Yang and Ki woke up early that morning. They were still thinking about what they had done last night, and the sensation they received from it. It was still a few hours before the training started, but they were wide awake. Yang stood up, stretched, and walked down the stairs of the guys dorm. He opened the door, and walked out into the main hallway. He stayed there, and waited on Ki.

Ki was already up, and moving about in the girls dorm. She was being as quite as she could, as she walked by Kichey. Kichey rolled over, but didn't wake up. Ki made it to the stairs, and walked down them. She opened the door slowly, and saw that Yang was already standing in the hall. She fully opened the door, and walked out it. She then closed the door, and walked over to Yang.

"Good morning," Ki said, as she nuzzled up against Yang.

"Good morning my love," Yang said, as he nuzzled her back.

Ki just cooed as she kept nuzzling him. They stood there for a few minutes embraced in each others love, but it wasn't long before Ki asked, "What are we going to do? It's still a few hours before we have to meet Elder and train."

"Don't know. What do you want to do?" Yang asked.

Ki just stood there, and thought for a moment. She kept on thinking, but couldn't think of anything. Ki then said, "I can't think of anything at the moment. Have you thought of anything?"

"No," Yang replied.

"Then why are we up so early?" Ki asked.

"We could go practice our fire magic, and spend some alone time," Yang said.

"We had our alone time last night, and it was great," Ki said still remembering their mate.

"Yeah. It was," Yang said.

"Yeah. Let us go train in our fire magic," Ki said, as she started walking towards the training grounds.

Yang just stood there and watched her. She was so majestic and lovely. He just couldn't take his eyes off of her, as he watched her Ki turned around. She noticed Yang staring, an instantly knew knew what he was looking at. It was her body; she wasn't proud of her body, but to see someone stare at her was making her move confident.

"Well are you coming?" Ki asked.

"Yes," Yang said, as he ran up beside her. They walked beside each other, and it wasn't long before they interlocked their tails. They kept them locked while they walked along the path. Ki love this, but kept thinking to herself, _"If my father finds out. I will be dead,"_

Yang noticed that she wasn't acting right and asked, "What's wrong?"

Ki looked up at him and said, "Nothing is wrong. I was just thinking about last night."

Yang knew she was lying, but decided not to press the subject any more.

They reached the training ground, and looked around. The fire crystal was already a blaze, because they had a good understanding of the fire magic.

"Right first things first. I want to try and stop the fire," Yang said, as he started to breath. He suddenly closed his mouth after twenty seconds, and cut the power. The fire stopped and Yang was happy.

Ki's turn, as she started breathing the fire. She kept it going for ten seconds, and then cut the flow of power. It stopped so fast that Ki didn't think about it.

"Wow. That was fast," Ki said,

"Tell me about it," Yang said.

They kept doing it for what seemed like minutes, but they saw the sun starting to rise, and they knew it was about time for everyone else to wake up.

"Let's go in. So they won't ask why we are awake," Ki said.

"Good idea," Yang said, as he started walking to the entrance.

They made it back to their rooms, and walked in them. They both jumped on the bed, and feel asleep.

Two to three hours pasted, before they were both awaken by the guardians. They meet down in the hall with the others. They walked towards the teachers rooms, and when they arrived they saw that Spyro, Cynder, Airing, Nu, June, Night, and Shade were already awake. They were standing out side near their doors waiting on the kids.

Elder then walked up and said, "All right. Welcome to the second day of training. If you will follow me. We will be heading out to the training grounds."

The kids followed like they did the first day, and the teachers just walked behind them. There were ready for what was in store for them on the next day with the nature training.

They walked down the hall way, and soon reached the training ground. All the kids could see that the stone of fire was already a lit. Elder led them to the center, and then turned around.

He then said, " The second training is nature. We will be taking this in two parts but a lot of lesson so today's training is the healing part. You will be learning how to heal burns. Kichey you have more understanding of this, because you are a gold dragon; however, I also noticed that you know just a little. You will sit out the healing burns, but won't sit out the healing poison or other," Elder said.

Kichey just nodded her head

Elder then looked at the kids and said, "The trainer for this one will be Cynder."

All the kids looked at Cynder, as Cynder looked at Elder. She then asked, "You want me to do it?"

"Why not. You are one of the few healing dragons we have," Elder said.

"Oh. All right, but I need something that can be burned without hurting anyone," Cynder said.

"I already have something," Elder said, as he ran to get it. Elder soon came back with a deer that had been burned by fire.

"That will work. Thanks Elder," Cynder said.

"Your welcome," Elder said.

"All right. It's time to start the training. The first one up will be," Cynder said, as she looked around. She saw Yang and Ki nuzzling each other, "Yang."

"Me?" Yang asked.

"Yes you," Cynder said.

Yang walked up to the deer, and looked at Cynder confused. Cynder then said, "All right everyone here is how you heal a burn."

She walked to the deer, and looked at. She then put her paws on the burn and said, "What you need to do is move all your energy to your paws. After you do that you move it all way to your talons. Then you move the power down to the burn, and send it deep in the body. You then find where the burn starts. Then you start moving your power up through the body of the burnt thing, and it will start healing the burn." While Cynder said all this she was doing what she said. She then removed her paws, and the kids could see that the wound was completely healed.

The kids were amazed at what they saw. Cynder then looked at Yang and asked, "Are you ready?"

"I guess so teacher," Yang said.

"Well start," Cynder said, as she thought to herself, "_He didn't call me mom. That's good"_

Yang walked up, and put his paws on the wound. It took him a couple of tries to redirect the power, but after while he did. He then moved the power through the body, as Cynder watched the heal heal up. It took a couple more minutes, but the wound finally healed up.

Cynder looked it over and said, "Very good. I want you to train in it more, but nice job for your first try."

"Thanks teacher," Yang said bowing.

Cynder didn't expect this, but bowed back. "All right Ki next," Cynder said.

Ki looked at Yang as she walked by Yang then quickly said, "I know what she is doing. She knows we want to be with each other. She is letting us start first, so we can be with each other."

"Oh. That's nice of her," Ki said.

"Of course I know how much she loves dad. If I didn't tell you I'm the son of the legendary purple dragon Spyro, and the purple dragoness Cynder."

"I know," Ki said.

"You can come anytime," Cynder said to Ki.

"Good luck," Yang said, as he licked her on the cheek.

Ki blushed and walked past him. She made it up to the burnt body, and looked at it. She then did what Cynder had shown, and transferred her power to her talons. The next thing she knew the wound was healed, and Cynder was just looking at it.

"Well done," Cynder said.

"Thanks teach," Ki said.

"You go back now, and be with Yang," Cynder said.

"Thanks teacher," Ki said, as Ki turned around, and walked over to Yang. Yang just nuzzled her, and Ki nuzzled back.

The training went on, as Crystal, Yin, and May took no time to learn how to heal the burn. Inzu, King, Ice, Dracon, Kan, and San took longer, but not that long. Ken and Chan took a lot longer, as the also had to retry it a couple of times.

The sun was starting to go down, as the last kid finished up. Elder then walked up and said, "Time for us to go. Everyone passed, and some of them need to work more, but still passed."

The kids celebrated, as the day was over. Elder then said, "All right settle down. Time to head to the dorms, and get a goods night sleep.

Elder started walking out the training grounds, as the kids followed. Then the teachers. Elder led them back to the doors to the kids rooms and said, "We will pick up the next training tomorrow. Everyone get a good night sleep, and see you in the morning."

The kids nodded, as they went back to their rooms. Yang and Ki hugged each other, before they left. They kissed each other, and then separated. The girls went to their dorm, and all jumped on their beds, and feel asleep. The guys did the same thing.

"Spyro," Cynder said.

"Yeah," Spyro responded.

"Did you notice that Yang didn't call me mother while I was teaching?" Cynder asked.

"I did notice. He was respecting you as a teacher," Spyro said.

"That's what I thought, or does he not want people to know I'm his mother. I don't know if he knows that I was the evil dragon he has been heard about when he was younger."

Spyro looked at Cynder and shook his head, "I don't think he knows Cynder. I think he just wanted to show you respect."

"I guess you're right Spyro. All right thanks," Cynder said.

"No problem. That's what a mate is for. Talking about things, and also don't forget I'm your brother so we can talk about a lot more things," Spyro said.

"I remember," Cynder said.

After saying good night to each other; Spyro and Cynder walked back to the dorm. They walked up the stairs, laid on their beds, and feel asleep.

**End Chapter 20 **

Hey how is everyone doing. I'm sorry it's taking be so long to update, but I've been having serious writers block for a while. I will try and conquer it, and update more regularly. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please wait for the rest.

**Thanks for sticking with me.**

**Hinu Hyuga**


	21. Chapter 21: Nature Training Part 2

Welcome to Chapter 21 of The Legend of Spyro: Your Undying love. I hope yal enjoyed the first 20 chapters, and I hope you will enjoy this one. Now on with the chapter.

**Chapter 21 Nature Training (Part 2- Wound Healing)**

The girls woke up, and saw that there was food for them. They started digging in, as Kichey asked, " Did everyone sleep well?" The all nodded, and Ki said, "Today is the second nature training isn't it?"

"It is," Yin said.

"It's going to be a fun day," Crystal said.

The all nodded, and started eating some more.

Meanwhile in the guys room Yang was still thinking about Ki. King looked over at him, and asked, "What are you thinking about Yang?"

"What. Oh just life and other things," Yang said.

King looked at him strangely and said, "All right man."

They join the other guys, as they started eating as well. Everyone finished up, just as the guardians knocked on the door, and said that it was time to go.

The kids met in the main hallway, as the teachers just got there. Elder then said, "Time for us to get going. Today is the second day of the nature training." Elder started walking to the training grounds.

The kids nodded, and then started walking behind him. The teachers were right behind them, as they walked through the hallways towards the training grounds. This trip seemed longer than normal, and the kids didn't know why. It was probably because they used a good amount of power yesterday, but they didn't mind really feel tired or anything.

They finally made it to the training grounds, as they walked onto them. The nature crystal was a quarter filled, because of them learning the healing.

Elder let them to the center and said, "Time to start. The trainer, as yesterday it's Cynder."

"All right. Will we need a cut. Spyro I'm sorry, but will you be the target today?"

"I guess so Cynder," Spyro said, as he walked over to her.

Cynder took her talons, and made a nice gash in Spyro's front paw. It was so nice that when she looked at her talons she could see blood.

"You didn't have to do that much Cynder," Spyro said, as he looked at the gash.

"Sorry, but don't worry. I'm about to heal it up," Cynder said.

Cynder then said, "To heal someone you put your nose to the wound, and start moving your power towards the tip of your nose. You then put the tip of your nose on the wound, and move the power to the wound. It will start healing up, but it will take a while depending on how much power you put in it. The wound will heal up in no time.

"The next wound to heal is broken bones. Spyro do you mine?"

"No. Go ahead, but be careful," Spyro said.

"I will," Cynder said, as she looked at Spyro's leg. She then summon a big rock, and shot it at his leg.

"Crap," is all Spyro said, as the rock hit his leg, and broke his bone. He was now in really bad pain.

"Right the next thing we will teach you is how to heal a broken bone. Like the cut you just move the power to your nose, and then put you nose on the leg. You then move your power to the broken bone. First you numb the pain with your power. Then you move your power to the bone, and it will start regenerating where it's broken at. Since you put your power in there before you start healing. He won't feel anything. Then has soon as they can move their leg freely you retract you power, and cut it off," Cynder said.

"Are you okay Spyro," Cynder said.

"Yeah I am," Spyro said.

"Good. The last thing is poison, but you want to leave that up to an expert. Like me," Cynder said.

All the kids nodded, and Cynder turned to Spyro. She said, "I'm going to have to hurt you more my love."

"It's all right, but wait first," Spyro said, as he moved his power through out his body, and made like a pain shield from it.

"There now I can't feel pain," Spyro said.

"That's good. All right let's start," Cynder said.

Cynder made sure Spyro was beaten up, as he was laying on the ground, because all his leg bones were broken. He was also covered in cuts.

"All right. The first one up can heal both a bone and a cut," Cynder said.

Kichey walked up to the first cut, and did what Cynder said. The cut bubbled, as the skin started to heal up. She got the cut healed, but couldn't regenerate the scales.

"That's good. I will heal the scales in a minute. Now heal the broken bone," Cynder said.

This took a little more time, as Spyro felt the bone heal up. He could feel it snap back together, as he moved it.

"You can stop Kichey," Spyro said.

Kichey stepped back, and looked at Cynder. Cynder then said, "Good job. You may go back to the back of the class.

Kichey bowed, as she walked back. The kids came up one at a time, and started healing. The females got it really fast, and so did some of the males. The ones that had trouble were Yang, King, San, and Chan.

"Good job all of you. You are dismissed," Cynder said.

All the kids nodded, as Cynder walked over to Spyro. She then asked, "How are you doing my love?"

"Not to good. Some of them didn't really heal my bones, and cuts all the way," Spyro said.

"I see that. Come on I will heal you now," Cynder said, as she put her nose on the middle of his body. She then suddenly felt a drop of power, as she healed everything on Spyro.

"Thank you," Spyro said, as he stood up.

"You're quite welcome Spyro," Cynder said.

"All right. Since the training day is over. Time for us to go," Elder said, as he started walking towards the exit of the training grounds."

They all were lead to outside the teachers room. The kids then bowed to the teachers, and kept following Elder.

"That was a interesting day," Cynder said to Spyro.

"Yeah it was," Spyro responded.

"Anyway. Time for me to hit the bed. Night love," Cynder said, as she kissed him.

"Night," Spyro said, as he walked towards the guys dorm. He opened the door, and walked towards his bed. He then feel asleep.

Cynder opened the door to the girls dorm. There she walked to her bed, climbed on it, and feel asleep.

The kids followed Elder, as they made it back to their each rooms. They all went in. Climbed on their beds, and feel asleep.

The sun set, as they all feel asleep. The guardians walked back to their rooms, and also climbed on their beds, and feel asleep.

**End Chapter 21**

Hello everyone. This is a kinda short chapter for me. It's a lot shorter than the other one, because I was wanting to get finished with these two parts. I will have a longer chapter up next time. In other news. Three more chapters I will break 23 chapters. That's more than my second one, and I'm still not done with this yet. Anyway I thank you for reading and Reviewing.

**Hinu Hyuga.**

**Note**** I might not update for a while, because I need a little break. If you don't see an ****update that's why. Probably take a week off before I write again. Just so I can get my thoughts straight, and so I don't get overwhelm. Thank yal for understanding.**


	22. Chapter 22: Nature Training Part 3

Welcome to Chapter 22 of my Spyro fan fic. I hope yal enjoyed the first 21, and I hope you like this one. Thanks for understanding about the break.

**Note: One more chapter till I hit the same amount of chapters in my second book. Two more to surpass it.**

Chapter 22 Nature Training (Part 3- Poison Healing)

The kids woke up the next morning, and ate their breakfast. Yang looked at a clock like thing in the guys dorm, and noticed that something wasn't right. By now the guardians would have knocked on the door, and would have told them to come down; however, they weren't there yet. This made Yang very confused.

The reason why the guardians weren't there yet, was because they were talking about the upcoming training. Since it was poison training they couldn't do it on a dragon, so they would have to get a substitute training dummy.

"A sheep or deer would work," Volteer said.

"I was kinda thinking about that," Elder said.

"However. I see one problem. I want them to see a paralyzingly poison. If something is already dead then how will that teach them anything?" Cyril asked.

"Yeah. Good point," Elder said.

They continued to debate, as Spyro was waking up in his room. He stood up, looked around, and then stretched out. He saw that the other were still sleeping. He then thought to himself, "_Where are the guardians? I thought they should be here by now."_

After much thought Spyro decided to go down and see what was going on. He walked down the satires and walked out the door. He looked over at the ladies door, and thought about Cynder for a moment. He quickly turned around, and started walking towards Elder's room.

It was a longer walk than Spyro remembered, and he didn't know why. He passed hall way after hall way, but he didn't fell like he was getting any closer to Elder's room. He finally reached the last hall way, and started walking down it. As Spyro started walking closer to Elder's door; he started to hear talking from inside the room, but he couldn't hear what it was about.

Spyro walked closer to the door, and heard Elder say, "We need a poison dummy, but we can't use any the students, or the teachers. I know if Spyro heard this he would volunteer, but we can't let him."

"Yeah. Since he will be the new fire guardian soon. We need him to be in good condition to accept the role," Volteer said.

"Although there is one thing bothering me," Terrador said.

"Oh what?" Elder asked.

"Inu. We haven't heard from him in a few days, and it's about to be a week. He was corrupting the realms once to twice a week, but they have been at peace for awhile," Terrador said.

"He's right. We still need to be on guard. Spyro and Cynder still have a few portals to close, so Inu can't use them. They are open now, so he can use them to bring his dark magic through," Cyril said

"Yeah I know," Elder said, but suddenly he felt something. He looked at the door and said, "Spyro. I know your out there. You can come in."

Spyro opened the door, and walked though it. The guardians looked at him, and so did Elder.

"How long were you listening?" Elder asked him.

"A little while. I heard you talk about poison training, and that I may become the next fire guardian," Spyro responded.

"So you heard a lot of the most important parts?" Elder asked.

Spyro just nodded his head, as he looked at Elder. Elder then sighed and said, "Well. Do you want to take on the fire guardian role?"

Spyro stood there and then said, "Yeah. I looked up to Ignitus when I was young, and was even devastated when he died. If I can do something to help him out, or help the temple out I would be glad to."

Elder nodded his head and said, "All right. It's settled we will have the ceremony the day after tomorrow. Now on to the second question. Spyro do you want to be the dummy for the poison training?"

Cyril stepped in and said, "I thought we weren't going to let him be it?"

"I've changed my mind. Now we need to get the kids up. We have a big day today, and it's already later than I wanted to start," Elder said.

"Yes sir," All three of them said, as they walked out the door. Spyro was about to follow them when Elder said to him, "Don't tell Cynder that you are going to be the new fire guardian. Let's surprise her with it."

"All right sir," Spyro responded, and then walked out the door.

Back at the guys dorm Yang was wondering what was taking the guardians so long. He then heard a knock on the door, and heard a voice. He listen closely, and could tell it was Terrador.

"All right. Time for training. Meet us out in the hallway," Terrador said.

"Finally," Yang said.

"Why do you want to train so badly. I think it's a waste of our time," San said.

"I love training and fighting, so that's why," Yang said.

"What ever," San said as he walked out the door.

Yang just shook his head, and walked out the door as well. He looked around the hall, and noticed that Ki wasn't out of her room yet. This made Yang sad, as he just kept looking at the door.

King walked up to him and asked, "Why are you looking so hardly at the girls dorm door?"

"What? oh. I don't really know. I'm just lost in thought," Yang said.

"Yeah I can see that," King said,

Suddenly the girls dorm door opened and Ki was the first one out. She noticed Yang and walked over to him.

"Good morning," Ki said.

"Good morning," Yang replied back.

King just shook his head. He knew why Yang was staring at the door, but he wasn't going to say anything. King noticed that the next person out was Kichey.

She noticed her brother and Ki talking, and then noticed her love King. She walked over to him and said, "Good morning."

"Good morning to you as well," King said.

The rest of the guys and the girls came out of their dorms, and stood in the middle of the hall. The teachers took a little longer to get there, but they soon did.

Elder walked up and said, "Welcome to the last day of the nature training. Tomorrow is a Saturday, so we will have no classes tomorrow. We also won't have any classes on Sunday, but we do have a special event happening. Everyone will meet in this hallway, and we will all go together. However I won't be here, because it will require me to be there. Now any question?"

All the kids looked at him, and didn't say anything.

"I have a question," came a voice.

"Yes. Cynder what is it?"

"What is the special event that will be happening this Sunday?" Cynder asked.

"I will tell you Sunday, but right now I can't," Elder responded.

"All right," Cynder said.

"Right let's go," Elder said as he turned around, and walked towards the training grounds.

"Wait Spyro. I want to ask you something," Cynder said

"Oh. What is it?" Spyro asked.

"Do you know what Elder is planing?" Cynder asked.

Spyro knew what it was, but he wasn't able to tell her. This was hard for him, because he had to lie to Cynder. He finally said, "No. I don't know what Elder is planing. This was just as much as a surprise to you, as it was to me."

"All right," Cynder said, as she started following Elder.

Spyro watched her walked, and still couldn't believe that he had to lie to her. He then snapped out of it, and followed them.

Elder led them down hallways, after hallways. When they got to the training grounds they stopped.

Elder then said, "Wait here kids. I need to talk to Spyro and Cynder alone."

The kids groaned, and Elder ignored them. He then said, "Will you come with me Spyro and Cynder?"

They both nodded, and walked near him. Elder then said, so the kids wouldn't hear, "Okay. Here is what we will be doing. Spyro will be under the affect of a numbing poison. It's about a medium level poison, but not difficult for an expert like you Cynder to heal it."

"So what you are saying is that we will let the kids try and heal it, but if they can't I can?" Cynder asked.

"Yes. That is what I mean," Elder said.

"That sounds okay with me," Spyro said.

"Are you sure?" Cynder asked.

"Yeah I am," Spyro said.

Cynder just looked at him then turn back to Elder and asked, "What happens if I can't cure it?"

"I thought of that. Volteer and Cyril made an antidote. If you can't heal him then we will give Spyro the antidote, and that will cure him," Elder said.

"All right. I guess you still want to go though with this Spyro?" Cynder asked.

"Yes," Spyro responded.

"Good. Now let's go back, and get the training started. It's getting late, and we need to finish this up," Elder said.

"Right," both Spyro and Cynder said.

Elder walked in front of the kids and then said, "All right. Enough of a break. Time for us to get started on the last part of the training."

All the kids looked at him, and then Elder turned around. He started walking towards the training grounds, as the other guardians followed him.

Elder stopped in the middle and said, "Welcome everyone to the last of the nature training. Today we will be training in the hardest skill to master. It's the skill of healing poison. The reason it's the hardest skill to master, is because there is a chance that if you don't heal it; the person might die.

Most of the kids gulped, as they heard this. Elder just looked over everyone, and saw the fear and nervousness in their eyes. Elder then said, "Don't worry. The poison we will be training with today is not lethal. It's just a hindrance poison."

The kids breathed a sigh of relive. Elder then said, "Okay. Let's start. The training dummy is Spyro. Spyro will you come up?"

"Sure," Spyro said, as he walked up. He could hear Kichey say to Yin, "What is father doing?"

_"It will be okay. Elder knows what he's doing, and we have an antidote," _Spyro said to himself.

Spyro walked up to Elder and then stood in front of him. Elder then said, "Are you ready to start?"

"Sure," Spyro said.

Elder showed him the bottle, and Spyro took it. He started drinking the liquid in the bottle down. He finished it all, and then fell on the ground unable to move.

"Good. Now that the poison is in effect we will start the training. First up will be Kichey," Elder said.

"Me sir?" Kichey asked.

"Yes you. You are a healing dragon, so I thought you would be perfect for the start."

"Isn't the teacher going to show us how to heal it?" Ki asked.

"Normally your right, but the teacher can heal this. It would be pointless to have her heal him, and just poison him again," Elder said.

"I will tell you how to heal the poison though," Cynder said.

"That would work," Kichey said.

"All right. To heal poison you need to put your nose to the body. Chest, or side will be the best places to start. The next thing you do is move your power into the blood stream, and let it take the power through the body. If you have enough power, then when the power runs into the poison it will destroy it. That's the concept now time for you to test it," Cynder said.

"All right," Kichey said, as she walked up to Spyro. She then put her nose on his chest, and started moving her power through. Spyro could feel her power, and could start to feel the felling in his hind legs coming back. He still wasn't healed, so he just laid there on the ground.

Kichey then moved the power through him, and started destroying the poison. However it took a lot of power, as she walked away.

"How are you Spyro?" Cynder asked.

"I can feel my hind legs, but that's it," Spyro responded.

"Good job Kichey. You can go back," Cynder said.

"All right," Kichey said.

All the others tried it. All the girls got the hang of it, and most of the guys except San and Ken. They had a little more trouble, but they soon got it.

"Good everyone. This was a hard poison to heal, but I believe you did a wonderful job on just healing this much," Cynder said.

"Thanks teach," Yang said.

"Now time to heal Spyro fully," Cynder said, as she walked up to him. She put her nose to his chest, and then started sending her power through him. Spyro could feel his whole body coming back to him, as he was being healed. He was already attempting to stand up, while Cynder was healing him. It took Cynder a couple of minutes, but she fully healed him.

Spyro stood up, and shook his limbs out. He then said, "Well that was fun."

"All right. Well that is the end of the nature training. It's time for you to leave, because the sun is staring to set," Elder said.

The kids nodded, and then Elder said, "All right. Move out."

Elder then turned around, and walked towards the exit. The kids was right behind him, and then the teachers. The teacher walked to the their rooms, and the kids kept following Elder. It wasn't long before the kids entered their rooms, and feel asleep.

"Well that was a nice day," Elder said.

"It sure was," Cyril said.

"Anyway. I'm heading to bed. It's going to take a lot of time to prepare for the upcoming fire guardian ceremony," Terrador said.

"Yeah you're right," Volteer said.

"All right. Night everyone," Elder said, as he started walking towards his room. The other guardians reached their rooms, and climbed on their beds and feel asleep.

Elder walked to his room, and closed the door behind him. He heard something and said, "Ignitus. What brings you hear?"

"I came to check in on things," Ignitus said.

"Well as you can see. Everything right now is fine," Elder said.

"No. It's not. Inu is planing something really evil. If he completes it he will be unstoppable," Ignitus said.

"We haven't heard anything out of Inu in a while. What could he be planing?" Elder asked.

"I don't know yet, and if I did I couldn't tell you anyway. Just know this, Spyro and Cynder will have a great battle coming up soon. It's even greater than the fight with Malefor. If Inu succeed in his plan. It's not just Avalon that will be destroyed," Ignitus replied.

"It's that bad," Elder said.

"Yes," Ignitus said.

"Well. Looks like we will have to be on the look out. Any other news need to tell me?"

"Yes. Do you remember who you are naming the new fire guardian?"

"Yeah. Spyro, but why do you want him. Can't we find someone that is better at fire than him?" Elder asked.

"No. He's the only one that I trust to past the ancient fire teaching to. He was one of my first students, and he has a great knowledge of the fire arts.

"All right. I will set it up. We will begin preparation tomorrow," Elder said.

"Good. I must leave you now. Good luck, and take care," Ignitus said, and with that he vanished.

_"I will have to keep an eye on events. That way nothing will happen to anyone," _Elder said to himself.

Elder soon got very tired, and climbed in bed. After thinking a while about what he heard, and what happen today. He feel into a deep sleep.

**End Chapter 22**

**Hey. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Anyone who noticed I changed my Pen name, and will keep changing it; however, I will still keep Hinu Hyuga in it somewhere. Anyway thanks for reading, and please review. The next chapter will be my 23****rd**** so this third book will have as many as the second. Also the next chapter will probably be a short chapter, as I set up for the ceremony. Thanks to everyone who read, and reviewed.**

**Hinu Hyuga.**


	23. Chapter 23: The Preperations

** Welcome to my 23rd chapter. I hope yal enjoyed the first 22. I also hope you like this one. Thanks to everyone who has read, and reviewed. Thank you all. Now time for the chapter.**

**Note: This will be a short chapter, due to the fact that it's going to be a preparation chapter. It's because the 24th chapter will be the fire ceremony.**

**Chapter 23 The Preparation **

Elder, Terrador, Cyril, and Volteer were up early that morning, as they started working on preparation of the ceremony coming up.

"Right. What do we need for this ceremony?" Cyril said.

"Well. All four of us need to have a speech about how excited, and proud we are to be accepting Spyro into the guardian role," Elder said.

"I agree with Elder," Volteer said.

"Of course you do. You like talking a lot," Terrador said.

Volteer just looked at Terrador, and didn't say a word. Elder then said, "Right. Terrador you can help set up the banners of the fire guardian. Cyril you can help Terrador, and Volteer you can go tell every dragon in Warfang about the ceremony tomorrow."

"Yes sir," All three said in unison, as they went there separate ways.

Elder walked back to his room, and opened the door. There stood Ignitus again, and he was smiling.

"Oh. Why hello Ignitus."

"Hello Father. I was just checking in on things."

"Really. Well everything seems to be going fine."

"Have you heard anything out of Inu lately?"

"No. Not a word," Elder said.

"I wonder."

"What is it Ignitus?" Elder asked.

"No. Nothing. Anyway I will be around after the ceremony to congratulate Spyro. I can't be here before, because only the four guardians, Spyro, and Cynder can know that I can travel back from the chronicler realm to here."

" All right."

"I better get going. I have some other business to take care of."

"All right," Elder said.

Ignitus walked through the door, and then vanished in a flash of light. Elder looked at him, and couldn't believe his son was dead, but he loved talking to him.

Elder was lost in thought when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

Spyro walked into the room, and said, "Have we heard anything out of Inu. I'm getting a little worried that he is going to attack."

"No Spyro. Not yet, but if he does we have a lot of dragons on our side."

"If you talking about mine and Cynder's kids. Then they still have a long way to go, before that can even think about facing Inu."

"I know that. That's why I'm trying to train them as fast as I can. That way if Inu decided to attack they will be ready. Also it won't be just you kids. It will also be Shade and Night's and Nu and June's"

"Oh. All right. My next question is how am I going to keep this ceremony a secret from Cynder? She is starting to ask more questions about it."

"It's just till tomorrow. Keep saying you don't know anything, and don't worry about it. She will find out soon."

"All right. Thanks," Spyro said, as he started walking towards the door.

Elder just stood there and watched Spyro walk out. He couldn't believe how big Spyro was getting. He remember seeing him when Ignitus first brought him to the temple. Now he's an adult, and is about to be named the fire guardian.

**Meanwhile.**

Inu made sure he found him a secure place, and transported himself and June back to his castle. He broke the spell, as his scales turn back to black. One of his minions ran up to him and said, "We are ready to invade Warfang. The army is ready."

"Good. We will attack tomorrow," Inu said with a evil laugh.

"Sir. Why tomorrow? Won't all the guardians, and all the dragons in Warfang be there?"

"That's why I'm planing on. They will be having a ceremony, and so they will be caught off guard."

"Wow. I never thought of that."

"That's why I'm the evil one. Now my next question is have you found the books yet?"

"Sir. We only found one of the shadow immortals book."

"Good. Now show me my army, and then I will examine the book."

"Sir," The minion said, as he lead Inu to the army. Inu was lead to the main shadow barracks, and as he entered the door he saw the dragons training.

"Attack, defend, attack, defend," A instructor was saying. The instructor noticed Inu out of the corner of his eye, and said, "Stop. Turn, and bow."

The shadow dragons turned to Inu, and bowed. Inu then said, "Thank you, but you don't have to bow. Now Eleith how is the training going?" Inu asked.

Eleith was a black dragon like Inu, but he had a brown underbelly. His wings are massive, so they could carry all his body weight. His tail has a black spike on the end of it, and his eyes are red.

"It's going well sir. They will be ready for tomorrow."

"Good. I hope they will be. We will catch them off guard, so they won't have a chance to counter us."

"That's a good plan sir."

"I know it is. Anyway back to work, because I have some more work I need to do here."

"Is it about that Shadow Immortal book?"

"How do you know about it?" Inu asked.

"Well not only am I your best trainer, and can hear stuff. I also am one of the ones that found it."

"Really. Anyway back to work. I will see you later tonight, and see how things are going."

"SIR!" Eleith said. He then turned around, and started shouting orders back to the dragons. June walked up beside Inu and said, "He's a nice dragon."

"He's okay. Now time to go look at the book," Inu said, as he walked out of the main barracks, and towards his study.

The walk took about ten minutes before he reached the study. There Inu saw the book floating in the air, and it had one of the Shadow Immortal dragons picture on the front of it.

"Sir," Another dragon minion said.

"What have you found out about this book?"

"This is the first book of a four set. When you collect all four then you will be able to awaken all four Shadow Immortals, and become the ultimate evil."

"Good. Then I can finally crush Spyro and Cynder, and get my revenge on them for killing my father."

"That's right sir."

"Good. Now time for us to get back. They will be wondering where we are," Inu said to them.

"Sir," The minions said, as one of them started leading Inu back to where he transported in at. It was a good long walk, and it gave Inu enough time to explain the plan to June.

"Right. I understand Inu," June said.

"Right. We're here sir," The minion said.

"Good. Now get to work. We need everything ready for tomorrow," Inu said.

"Yes sir."

Inu and June then transported out, and left the minion standing there.

**Back in Warfang**

Volteer had succeeded in telling the Warfang about the ceremony tomorrow. He had a lot of yes replies, because all the dragons remember what Spyro had done for them. If it wasn't for him (and Cynder) They would have been destroyed by Malefor.

Volteer was waking back towards the temple when he saw Nu. He ran up to him and said, "We are going to have a ceremony for Spyro tomorrow. He will be named the new fire guardian."

"Oh. Well thank you. I will try my best to be there," Nu said, as he walked past Volteer. He looked back, and noticed the June was talking to Volteer. He didn't pay any attention to her. He was going to be there, but now as Nu. He had an army to lead against Warfang, and so he was going to crash the ceremony.

June ran up to him and said, "I can't wait to see Spyro named the new fire guardian."

"You remember what we have to do tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I remember, but it would be nice to see it."

"Yeah. See it destroyed."

June just looked at him, and didn't say anything else. Nu and June started walking back towards the temple.

"I think we're done," Terrador said to Cyril, as he walked back.

"I say so to."

"Looks nice doesn't it?"

"Yeah. Really nice.

Elder walked up and said, "Wow. Really good job, and I believe that we are done here."

"Thank you," Terrador said.

Volteer was the next one to walk up and said, "I told everyone. A lot will be coming, so we need to make sure they have a place to sit."

"I got that covered," Elder replied.

Elder then looked, and noticed that the sun was starting to set. "Has anyone seen Spyro?" Elder asked.

"No," All three said.

"He must be in his room. Anyway good job everyone. Now I'm going to get ready for bed. We will have a long day tomorrow," Elder said.

All the guardians walked into the temple, and headed for their rooms. They reached them, and climbed into bed, and feel asleep.

What of Spyro they asked. He was wandering around Warfang all day. Just looking at all the different buildings, and noticing that the buildings that were destroyed from Malefor's attack were now rebuilt. He also saw a lot of shop keepers sailing stuff. They were excepting gems, which is the currency of Avalon.

Spyro noticed the sun setting, as he walked back to his room. He noticed that all the other guys were now asleep, as he walked towards his bed. Climbed on it, and then feel asleep.

**End Chapter 23**

Thank you all for reading my chapter. I hope to have the next one up soon.

**P.S.** Sorry for tanking so long to update this. Stuff has been happening, and I haven't be able to update. Please understand, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.


	24. Chapter 24: Lost of Warfang

Hello everyone. Welcome to the 24th chapter of my Spyro fanfic. I hope you liked the other chapters, and will like this one.

Now on with the chapter.

**Chapter 24 Lost of Warfang**

The guardians were awake early that morning. They were finishing up some last minute preparation for the ceremony today. All four were in front of the temple, and they started noticing the dragons and dragoness coming for the ceremony.

Cyril looked at Elder and said, "Are we about ready?"

"Yes. We need to go get Spyro and the others. Terrador do you mind doing it?" Elder asked.

"No. I don't mind. I will start waking everyone up now," Terrador said, as he walked back into the temple and started heading towards the dorms of the dragons. He was kinda excited about today, because for a long time they hadn't had a fire guardian. It was starting to get hard for all of them to do the work of the fire guardian; even Elder had to pitch in some of his time.

As Terrador walked down the hall way he saw dark purple scales. He got closer and noticed that it was Cynder, and she was standing by the door of the guys dorm.

"Good morning Cynder," Terrador called out.

Cynder just looked at him and said, "Good morning to you to Terrador."

"What are you doing up so early?" Terrador asked Cynder, as he was starting to get near her.

"Well. I was going to see if Spyro was awake, and talk to him," Cynder said, as she shifted her weight to her hind legs.

"Really. I was just about to come and wake him up. It's time for him to come with me," Terrador said now standing in front of Cynder.

"Oh. Okay. I guess I will talk to my love some other time," Cynder said, as she started to walk off.

"Wait. You can come with us. In fact the business I have with Spyro also involves you."

"Really. What is it?" Cynder asked now looking more cheerful.

"I can't tell you at the moment, but I can show you. Spyro needs to be awaken first though."

"Okay. Do you mind if I wake him up?"

"Go ahead. I will wait for you at the door," Terrador said, as he stood beside the door,

Cynder opened the door, and walked up the stairs. She moved quietly, until she saw where Spyro was sleeping at. She looked at him, and then started licking his cheek.

Spyro was dreaming about fighting when all of the sudden he felt something strange. He couldn't tell what it was, until he heard Cynder start saying, "You need to wake up. Terrador needs you."

Cynder looked at Spyro, and as he shifted in his bed. He opened one of his eyes, and looked up at her.

"What does he want with me?" Spyro asked still half asleep.

"I don't know. He was just coming to wake you up, but I asked him if I could wake you up instead," Cynder said, as she stopped licking his cheek and stepped back.

"Okay. I'm about to get up," Spyro said as he stood up, and stretched out. He then looked over at Cynder, and climbed off his bed.

"Ready to go?" Cynder asked, as she walked towards the door.

"Yeah. Let's go," Spyro said, as he walked towards the stairs. He then walked down them, and headed towards the door. Cynder was right behind him, and it wasn't long before they both reached the door.

Spyro opened it, and saw Terrador standing outside the door. Spyro looked at him and then asked, "What did you need me for?"

"It's time for the ceremony. Meet me in the main entrance of the temple. I need to go wake everyone else up.

"Okay," Spyro said, as he and Cynder started walking towards the front of the temple.

**Meanwhile**

Nobody noticed that Nu was missing. He had already reverted back to Inu, and was in his castle getting the shadow dragons ready for their fight. He had June back at the temple telling him everything that was going on. She told him that Cynder and Spyro were walking towards the front of the temple, and Terrador was waking all the others up.

"Good. I will have the troops prepared soon. Tell me when they start the ceremony," Inu said through telepathy

"All right dear," June said, and then broke contact.

Eleith walked up to Inu and said, "The dragons are ready."

"All right. Let's get ready to move," Inu said, as he smiled. Eleith knew what that smile meant, and he didn't like it.

"Right. Time for us to move!" Eleith shouted to the shadow dragon, as they started walking towards the door.

"June. Are you there?"

"Yes dear. What do you need?"

"We are ready to move. How are things on you end?"

"Good. Terrador has just waken everyone up, and they are moving to the entrance.

"Good. Well I've got to go. I will see you soon," Inu said, and then cut the connection.

"Let's go," Inu said, as he flew in front of the dragons. Eleith was behind him, and the army was behind him.

**Back at the Temple**

Everyone was now at the main door waiting on Elder, or one of the other guardians to come and say something. They didn't have to wait long before Elder came in the gate and said, "Right. It's time to start the ceremony.

"Ceremony? What ceremony?" Cynder asked.

The ceremony to crown Spyro the new fire guardian. We will also name you Cynder the shadow guardian. We never had one before, so even I'm excited," Elder said.

"Really. You never had a shadow guardian?" Cynder asked.

"That's right Cynder. In the long years I lived here. We never had a shadow guardian."

"All right. Well I'm ready. What about you Spyro?" Cynder asked him

"Yeah. Let's go," Spyro said back to her.

Elder nodded, and went outside the temple. Spyro, Cynder, Night, Shade, Airing, and all the kids followed him. Behind them was Terrador, Cyril, and Volteer.

They went out into the light of day, and saw that there was a lot of dragons around, and Spyro started counting them. He soon got tired, but figured that it was in the thousands. Spyro didn't think they're was this many dragons in Warfang, but it was the dragon capital. He looked out over the area, and could see dragons of all different shades of the rainbow.

Elder looked at them and said, "You can take any position you want, and I will call you up when I'm ready for you."

All the other didn't say anything as they got in the positions.

Ten minutes pasted before Elder said, "Dragons and Dragoness. Welcome to the ceremony of the new guardians. We will be recognizing Spyro and Cynder. Spyro will be the new fire guardian, and Cynder will become the first shadow guardian.

The dragons hit the ground, and they were excited. They didn't know what was waiting outside the town. Inu and his army had already reached Warfang, and was waiting for the moment to strike.

Elder waited for the crowd to settle down before saying, "Right. We are bestowing this honor on Spyro and Cynder for the undying loyalty to Avalon, and the city of Warfang. If it wasn't for them Malefor would have taken this city, and destroyed everything."

The crowd started cheering again. Elder waited for the cheering to die down and said, "Now without further ado. Let me start the ceremony. Spyro please walk up."  
While Spyro was walking out June said to Inu, "Right. It's time.

"Okay," Inu said, as he moved down to the gate. He had possessed the guards in front of it to open it when they saw him.

Spyro walked up and Elder said, "Spyro. You have been a student of Ignitus and train with him. You also helped defeat Malefor. It is a great pleasure to anoint...

"Elder what's wrong?" Spyro asked.

Elder look towards the gate, and just locked his gaze. Spyro then heard a voice saying, "Ha. What a joke. He defeat Malefor. No Malefor can't die; my father can't die, and I will get revenge for locking him away. By doing something he couldn't. Taking over Warfang," Inu said.

He stepped to the side, and let the dragons in. The guards rushed down, but was slaughter by the force, as the road they stood on was covered in blood. The crowd didn't know what to do, so they panicked, and ran far away from the area. It was of no use since the shadow dragons we're guarding everywhere. They chased down the crowd members, and started slaying them. Spyro could see the look in their eyes. It was like they enjoyed it, and didn't feel anything for the dragons they were killing.

Spyro couldn't take it anymore, and fired a blast of lightning against the dragons. It passed through one, and then kept going. Five more were hit, before the blast dispersed. They fell to the ground and vanished. The shadow dragons looked at Spyro, and started to rush him. Spyro got into a defensive stance, but before they reached him he saw a tornado sweep them away. He looked around, and noticed that it was Cynder who attacked them.

"Thanks Cynder," Spyro said.

"No problem," Cynder replied, as she kept looking at the shadow dragons. It wasn't long before some more came in sight of Spyro and Cynder. The dragons charged them, and Spyro and Cynder stood their ground; however, before the shadow dragons could reach them they were frozen into a block of ice. Spyro looked around, and noticed that Cyril was near them.

"Run," Is what he said, before he was jumped by five shadow dragons. The dragons tore into his scales, and Spyro and Cynder could see blood starting to come off of Cyril's body

"Let's go Spyro," Cynder said.

"No. I need to help him," As Spyro said that Inu walked up.

"Ah. What do we have here. One of the guardians. I heard that you helped Spyro and Cynder defeat my father."

"Your father was an evil dragon. Why are you going through this for him?" Cyril asked.

"Why? Why you ask? He's my father, and nobody needs to be trapped for eternity like Spyro and Cynder did to him."

"You are just like your father."

"Excellent. That's what I was trying for. Now what should I do with you?" Inu pondered.

While he was pondering the question. Terrador ran up, and killed the dragons holding Cyril.

"Thanks bro," Cyril said, as he stood up.

"No problem. We need to get out of here. I just saw a lot more dragons coming. More than we have the power to defeat."

"I agree. Let's go find Volteer and Elder, so we can get out of here."

Terrador and Cyril started running back towards the temple, but was stopped by ten shadow dragons. They then noticed that the dragons were running away. Terrador wanted to know why, but noticed that Cynder was behind them.

_"She used her fear power on them_," Terrador said to himself.

"Thank you," Terrador said.

"Your welcome," Cynder replied, and started running towards the exit.

Spyro was standing at the exit with Elder and they were waiting on the others. Cynder, Terrador, and Cyril finally made it to the exit.

"Looks like we lost Warfang," Spyro said.

"Don't worry. We will get some troops, and take it back," Terrador replied.

"Wait! What about our kids," Cynder said looking back. Some of the buildings were now on fire.

Just as Cynder said that, Shade, Night, Airing, Shade's kids, and Cynder's kids came running up.

"What's going on mother?" Kichey asked.

"I will explain all later. Right now let's head somewhere that Inu won't find us," Cynder replied.

All of them took off, and started flying away from Warfang. Spyro looked back, and cold see Inu laughing in the city. Spyro shed a tear, and kept flying.

**End Chapter 24**

Sorry everyone for being so late. I lost me desire to write, and that's why it took so long to update. I will try my hardest to prevent that the next chapter. Anyway hope y'all enjoyed this chapter, and I will have the next up as soon as I can.

**Hinu Hyuga**


	25. Apology Letter

** Apology letter.**

** If you have been following my story please read this. If you havn't been, and just reading it though please skip this and go straight to chapter 25. Thank you.**

** Dear readers,**

** I'm apologizing for not updating my story. I had some much going on, but the main reason is I felt I lost a connection with this story. I knew I had to write, but for some reason I couldn't write on this story for the life of me. I don't know if it was writers block, or lack of motivation to write.**

** I thank you all for the reviews that you have given me, and I didn't want you to wait for my story to be updated. I see now that I failed as a writer there, so I ask you to forgive me. I know some of y'all had been waiting for a while to read my 25th chapter, and know what's going on with the story. I apologize for making y'all wait so long.**

** I would like to say that I'm getting my groove back, and hopefully I won't take as long as I did to update. I have everything straighten out that needs to be done, and I also now know how to continue the plot.**

** Once again I thank y'all for all the reading and reviews you've done, and for following me over the years I've been there. I will try my best to update some more, but if you see that it's taken a while again. Just shoot me a message saying, "You need to work on it, or go Hinu I can't wait for the next chapter." Something to encourage me to press on.**

** I thank you all for the many years, and please stick with me.**

** Thank You,**

** Hinu Hyuga.**


	26. Chapter 25: Looking for Help Part 1

** Welcome Everyone to my 25th chapter of Your Undying Love. I'm sorry for not updating, but it was getting hard for me to write. I hope you enjoy this chapter., and will forgive me for my late update.**

**Chapter 25: Looking for help (Part 1)**

Spyro and the gang left Warfang behind, as they started flying towards a closer city.

Kichey saw this and asked, "Why don't return to our house?"

Spyro turned around and said to her, "Inu now knows where we live at. If we move there then it won't be long before he comes looking for us. Then we will be in a bigger mess. No trying to find a new home is the best option for us right now."

"Oh," was all Kichey had to say, but Spyro could see the sadness in her eyes. He then turned around and lead the others on. He knew that something was out there, but he didn't know where.

The sun was going down before they even found another town. It was far out of the way from Warfang, so Inu wouldn't be able to catch them out there. They landed inside the city, and it wasn't long before six earth dragons circled them.

"Who are you?" one of the guards asked.

Spyro stepped up and said, "My name is Spyro, and this is my mate Cynder," Spyro said pointing to her.

"Cynder? Isn't she the black dragon from legend? The one that tormented so many?"

"Yes, Spyro replied, "But that was before I broke the hold on her. She was under the influence of Malefor."

"Hm... I don't believe your story, but I'll let it go for now," said an older Earth Dragon. He was wearing gold amour and a Gold Helmet. Spyro could guess from the way he was dressed that he was the captain of the guards.

The captain looked over the group, and noticed the guardians. He then walked over to them and asked, "What brings you this far out from the great city of Warfang?"

"Malefor's son. Inu has taken It over, and now we have no place to go. We wanted to try and find a good place to stay, so we can build an army to fight him," Elder said.

"Oh. Well you won't find much here. We are a small town filled mostly of Earth Dragons, so we can't really do anything to help. You can go to the second biggest city though, but it's on the edge of the ocean. I've heard that the Water Dragons there are very powerful, and will help out other dragons."

"Well thank you. Do you mind if we stay here for a bit? Least till morning, so we can get our strength back. Then we will be heading out."

The captain looked them over, and lifted his paw into the air. That was the sign of the circling dragons to stop, and to go back to their posts. He then looked at Elder and said, "You may stay, till morning. Any later and I will have to ask you to leave. Understood?"

"Aye. We will be gone first light tomorrow," Elder replied.

"Good. Now come on. You all look hungry. The meal is on me tonight."

The captain lead them to a local eating place. There he let them order anything they want, and since he was the captain the waiter let them eat for free. After stuffing their bellies with food; the captain led them to the local inn. It was small, and all of them couldn't sleep inside it. Spyro, Cynder, Shade, and Night let the kids go in, and the adults stayed outside.

Before they could fall asleep. The captain walked up to Elder and said, "Sorry to bother you, but my Elder wants to see you."

"Fine," Elder said. He then looked over at Spyro and Cynder and said, "Come with me."

Spyro and Cynder looked at each other, and then stood up. Elder stood up, and with a nod to the captain he followed him.

"Why did you need us?" Spyro asked.

"This is a new town, and we don't know anything about them. It's for protection," Elder replied.

Spyro nodded, and looked back straight ahead. Cynder heard the reason, so she didn't ask any questions.

It didn't take them long before they reached a large building. It had torches on the front of it, and two guards dressed in sliver armor guarding the entrance. The dragons looked at Elder, Spyro, Cynder, and then they looked at the Captain.

"It's Garth," one of the solider said.

"Yes. Now we need to get in to see the head council," Garth said.

"Right," the first guard said, as he and the other walked back. Garth, Spyro, Cynder, and Elder entered the building.

"Good evening," Garth said to the council.

"What do you need?" one of the dragoness council members asked.

"Well. These dragons were summoned by someone on this council," Garth replied.

"That would be me," an older dragon said he walked up, "My name is Yon, and I'm leader of this council."

Yon is a dirt brown dragon with a dark chocolate brown under scales. His eyes are brown, and he looked older than Elder

Elder looked at him and asked, "What did you need to talk about?"

"We heard that you were looking to take on Inu, and I know I you will need my help. I've been talking it over with the council and we decided to help you. Especially Spyro and Cynder. They did so much to overthrow Malefor that we are in their debt. To show our gratitude I will be giving you the two biggest houses we have in the town. One for the adults, and one for the children. I hope y'all enjoy them," Yon finished saying.

Spyro and Cynder looked at each other, and then to Yon. Spyro spoke up and said, "Thank you so much. I was wondering where we were going to stay at."

"Your welcome. Like I said before. We owe you a huge debt that we can't ever think of repaying."

Thank you so much again," Spyro and Cynder both said, as they bowed to the leader.

"Now go. Sleep at the inn tonight, and tomorrow you can see your houses. I'm sorry, but I can't lean any troops to you cause. We don't have an army, and the dragons I do have I use as defense. I hope you understand."

"We do," Spyro said.

"Good. Now go, and have a good night," and with saying that Yon walked back into his room, and shut the door. Spyro, Cynder, and Elder bowed to the other members, and exited out the door.

"That was nice of him," Spyro said to both Elder and Cynder.

"Yeah it was," Cynder replied looking over at him.

"Right. I think we need to wait till morning to tell the others. That way they can get a good night sleep, and be able to fly tomorrow. I'm going to go see this water village, and we also need to find a portal. I'm sure the leaders of the other realms will help us out," Elder replied.

"Right," Spyro replied, as he looked down the road. The inn was getting in sight, and all three of them could see the others asleep.

Spyro, Cynder, and Elder all walked up to the others, and laid down in spots they could find. It wasn't long before Elder feel asleep, but Spyro and Cynder just looked at the stars.

Cyder broke the silence by saying, "It's peaceful out here. Remember the first time we did this? It was right after we defeated Malefor, and had to get away from the city. That's what lead us to us having kids, and now to here."

"Yeah. I remember that night. That was also the night that I almost burnt Sparx to a crisp," Spyro said with a laugh.

"What ever happened to Sparx?" Cynder asked.

Spyro shook his head, and replied, "I don't really know. He had been in and out lately, and then just left. I will go and try and find him; however, we have to deal with Inu first."

"I know," Cynder said, as she scooted closer to Spyro. Spyro looked over at her, and smiled.

Cynder got close enough, as Spyro rolled on his side to look at her. They both locked their lips, and embraced one another in a long kiss. It lasted for about five minutes before they broke away.

"That was nice," Cynder said.

"Yeah. It's been a long time, since we did that. I want to do it more often," Spyro said with a smile on his face.

Cynder just blushed, and then snuggled against him. Spyro put his head on hers, and wrapped his wings around her. Cynder snuggled in, and soon feel asleep. Spyro kissed her on the head, and looked up.

The night was cool, and the moon and stars shown down on him. It was a peaceful night, and Spyro knew it. As the heavens shone down on him from above. Spyro soon feel asleep with a smile on his face.

**End Chapter 25**

**I'm sorry everyone for the lack of updates. I had serious writers block, and lost my connection to this story. I will attempt to have the next part up as soon as I can, so please be patient. Thank you all for reading, and keep those reviews coming.**

**Hinu Hyuga.**


	27. Chapter 26 Looking for Help (Part 2)

Welcome to my 26th chapter of my Spyro fan fic. I hope y'all enjoyed the 25th, and will enjoy this one.

**Chapter 26 Looking for help (Part 2)**

The sun rose on the dragons, as Cynder awoke. She looked around, but could only see darkness. She then remembered that Spyro had his wings around her, and was blocking her view.

Cynder looked at his wings, and noticed how big and strong they are. She ran her paw across them to see how they felt. She loved the feeling of them, since they felt like very thick rubber; however, she also knew that they were very fragile, and one wrong move could tear them. Cynder then moved her paw down to Spyro's chest, and rubbed over it. The feeling of his strong muscle soothed her, and as she laid her head against Spyro chest; he started to wake up.

Opening one of his eyes Spyro looked down onto his love. He could feel her soft paws on his skin, and could feel the heat of her head on his chest. Smiling to himself, Spyro started to think about how much they had gone through to get to this point. They were now together, and their happiness was one thing Inu couldn't take from them.

Fulling open his eyes, Spyro looked down at Cynder and said, "Good morning."

Cynder looked up at Spyro the best she could, and smiled at him, "Good morning," replied Cynder.

Spyro unfolded his wings from around her, and Cynder could see the sky. The sun was painting the sun a nice orange color, as it rose. Cynder looked back up at Spyro, and noticed he was smiling at her.

"What is it?" asked Cynder.

"Nothing. I was just thinking how beautiful you are, and how lucky I am to have met you."

Cynder blushed, and scooted up next to Spyro. They both embraced each other in a deep and loving kiss. They were so happy to be in each others company, and they didn't want anything to take this away from them.

Elder was already awake, so he looked over at Spyro and Cynder. Them kissing reminded him of how Lyat and he would kiss when he came in from training. Especially after she had laid her eggs, and was waiting on him to return. Elder could feel tears coming on, as he sat there and watched Spyro and Cynder.

Spyro and Cynder broke their kiss and looked deep into each others eyes. They could see the undying love they had for each other, and they both knew that they didn't want this to end.

"Time for us to get up," Spyro said, as he kissed Cynder on top of the head.

"I guess your right," Cynder replied, as she looked at him. Spyro could see the sadness in her eyes, and guessed the reason why she was sad. It was because of them having to break their romantic moment, and they might not get another one for a little while.

Spyro rolled over and stood up. He then looked over to the other dragons, and noticed that they all were still sleeping. The only one that Spyro noticed that wasn't still asleep was Elder.

"Good morning," Spyro said to him, as he strolled over.

"Good morning," Elder replied, as he wiped his eyes.

"What's wrong?" asked Cynder, as she also strolled over to him.

"I was just thinking about how Lyat and I would kiss like you did, and I also remembered what had happened to her," Elder replied.

"Oh. I forgot about that. I'm sorry," Spyro said, as he looked down in shame.

"It's nothing to worry about Spyro. I know you were just having your time with Cynder, and I'm not going to hold it against you."

"Thank you sir," replied Spyro cheering up a little.

"Your welcome. Now let's get the others up. It's about time for us to leave, since we do have a long distance to travel.

Elder went to wake up the other dragon, as Spyro and Cynder went into the hotel to wake up the kids. Spyro and Cynder entered the hotel and noticed that there weren't many rooms to sleep in. Spyro and Cynder entered each room that had the kids in it, and noticed that the males were sleeping on the floor, and the females were on the beds.

Spyro and Cynder woke the kids up, and while Cynder was rounding them up, Spyro went to wake up Yang. Spyro knocked on the door, and he could hear Yang say, "come in".

"Good morning," Spyro said to Yang, as he opened the door and walked into the room.

"Hi father," Yang said in a sad tone.

"What's the matter?" asked Spyro, looking at Yang.

"Well. The others have their mates, but mine was left back in Warfang. I really miss Ki," Yang replied while trying to hold back a tear.

"I know how you feel; in fact, when your mother left me I thought I've lost everything. When I saved her, I was extremely happy," Spyro responded with a smile on his face.

"Really?" questioned Yang.

"Yeah. It's the truth," replied Spyro with another smile.

"What's the truth?" Spyro heard, as he turned around and looked at Cynder.

"Yang is worried about Ki, and so I'm trying to cheer him up. I was just telling him about how I had to save you after you left me," explained Spyro.

"That's what you two were talking about," replied Cynder to Spyro. Turning to face Yang Cynder then said, "I'm sorry that you feel that way."

"It's okay mom. Father cheered me up," replied Yang.

"I'm glad to hear that," replied Cynder, "Anyway it's about time for us to leave. Don't you think Spyro?"

"Where are we going?" asked Yang.

"We are heading to the water kingdom, so we can see if they will help us with facing Inu," replied Spyro.

"Okay. Well I'm ready," and with saying that Yang jumped off his bed, and walked towards the door.

"Ready?" asked Cynder.

"I am," replied Yang.

Spyro, Cynder, and Yang walked out of the room, and noticed that the others were already gone.

"They must be outside already," Cynder said, as she took lead.

Spyro and Yang just nodded to each other, and followed her. They soon reached the door, and as they opened it. They could see all of the kids, as well as the adults standing around talking.

Night and Shade were the first to see Spyro and Cynder walk out of the door, and walked up to them.

"Good morning," both Shade and Night said.

"Good morning," Spyro and Cynder replied, as they looked over at them. Spyro then looked over at the other dragons, and noticed they they were smiling at him. After a few minutes the dragons looked away, and started back talking to each other.

"Those are a lot of dragons you are in charge of," Elder said, walking up to Spyro

"Me?" Spyro asked confusingly.

"Yep. Everyone has decided that you are the leader now," Elder replied with a smile on his face.

"But why me? Shouldn't it be one of you guys, since you are the oldest and wisest ones here."

"I may be wise, but you are the one who lead the dragons against Malefor, so it's only fitting that you become their leader."

"Don't worry Spyro. I'll be there to help you," Cynder said to him.

"Thanks love," replied Spyro.

"Ready to lead them?" asked Elder.

Spyro nodded and then said, "Listen up. We are heading to the water kingdom, and It will be a long journey. It may be very tiring, but we will stop to rest from time to time. We won't be able to rest for long however, since we will have to push on. We need to arrive at the kingdom quickly, so we don't give Inu time to plan something, or to chase us down.

The dragons and dragoness looked up at him, and Spyro could see some fear in their eyes.

Cynder then spoke up, "You all know Spyro. He will lead us to victory against Inu. Just like he did when we defeated Malefor. We will defeat Inu, and return peace to Avalon."

"How are we going to defeat him?" asked Shade.

"We'll first we need the help of the water dragons. Then after that I will formulate a plan," said Spyro.

"How far is the kingdom?" asked Night.

"About four to five days," Spyro said, as he looked over to Elder. Elder nodded his head in conformation.

"Then how are we suppose to get there quick?" asked Airing.

"If we keep moving, and resting when the moon is high. We will be able to reach the city in that amount of time."

The other dragons nodded their heads, and looked around at each other. Looking back at Spyro, Spyro could tell that they had more confidence in themselves, and in Spyro. They also had the look of they were ready to go.

"All right. The one thing I do have to say to the kids," Spyro said.

The kids looked up at him, as Spyro started to say, " Guys, look after the girls. You have more energy than them, and if you see them getting tired. Help them out, so they can continue on.

The guys looked at the girls and smiled, as the girls blushed a little. They then focused back onto Spyro.

"Right that is all. Let's go," Spyro said, as he took to the air. He started heading towards the exit of the city with a line of dragons behind him, and as he reached the gate. He could hear someone calling out his name. Spyro turned around, and could see two dragons flying towards him.

"Wait Spyro," the leader said.

"What is it?" asked Spyro.

A light green dragoness flew beside the leader.

"Who is this?" Spyro asked, as he pointed his talons to the dragoness.

"That's what I wanted to tell you. Her name is Gem, and she is a healer. She can help you out with your fight."

"Glad to meet you," Gem said, as she bowed to Spyro.

"Nice to meet you too, but we already have a healer. My daughter Kichey is our healer," replied Spyro.

"Dad. Why don't we take her with us? I can heal, but she looks like she's been doing it a lot longer than me," replied Kichey looking at Spyro.

Spyro looked over at Cynder, and Cynder nodded her head yes at him. Spyro then looked back over to Gem and said, "Fine. You may come with us, and who knows your healing magic might come in handy."

"Thank you," replied Gem, as she flew up and hugged him.

Cynder cleared her throat at Gem and shot her an annoyed expression.

"Oh. Sorry," Gem replied, as she bowed to Cynder.

"Good. Let's go. It's going to be a long journey, and we can't wait much longer," replied Spyro.

All the other dragons agreed, and flew out the gate. Spyro looked back, and saw the leader waving good bye to them. Spyro then turned back around, and started heading towards the coast.

It was about mid day when they stopped for a rest. Everyone was tired from the flight, and decided that they wanted to take a nap. All except for Gem, Spyro, and Cynder.

"So. Might I ask you a few questions?" Spyro said, as he looked over at Gem.

"Go ahead," replied Gem.

"So. Who taught you healing magic?" asked Spyro.

"We have a very famous healer in our town. She saw my potential, and took me as her student."

"Have you ever healed anyone?" asked Cynder.

"Yes. I've healed a good amount of dragons, and even helped the dragoness lessen the pain when they lay their eggs."

"I wish she was there when I laid mine," Cynder said to Spyro.

"I know," Spyro replied.

"What else would you like to ask me?" Gem asked.

"Do you have a lover?" asked Spyro.

Gem looked down, shook her head, and then replied, "No."

"The reason for the question was, I was making sure you didn't have one, so you wouldn't be missing him while on her journey," explained Spyro

"It's no big deal. That's what I was thinking it was about anyway," replied Gem.

"All right," replied Spyro.

By the time they finished talking their rest time was up. Spyro and Cynder went around to wake the other dragons up. After about ten minutes all the dragons were awake. They were a little slow to awake, due to them being tired from the trip.

They continued their long journey towards the water kingdom, and by resting a little bit in the day, and sleeping at Night. They reached the Kingdom in five days.

Spyro and the others landed in front of the gate to the water kingdom, as four guards walked up.

"Who are you?" asked the guard Captain.

"My name is Spyro, and I need to get in," replied Spyro.

"Why?" replied one of the guards.

"Inu has taken over Warfang, and I need to see if I can get some help with taken it back," replied Spyro.

The Captain looked him over, and then said, "Sounds like you need to talk to our leader. I'll take you to her," and with saying that he turned around, and led Spyro and the others to the kingdom's gate. When they reached the gate the captain charged up his energy, and breathed a constant breath of water into a round hole in the gate.

"Stand back," the Captain said, as the giant wet wooden door swung open. Spyro looked inside, and could see a lot of dragons walking around with bags in their mouth.

"Wow! This is a big place," Cynder said, as she looked around.

"Yep. This is one of the biggest kingdom's in Avalon. The biggest water kingdom in existence is in the Water Realm.

"Hey. We've been there," replied Cynder.

"Yeah. I've heard from the king there that you helped them destroy the evil shadow dragon that had taken over the place," said the Captain.

"Indeed we did," replied Spyro.

"Well what are we waiting for. Let's go," said the Captain, as he lead Spyro, Cynder, and the rest of the group into the kingdom. The gates shut behind them with a loud thud, and the guards stood back in front of them.

"This is a big place," said Spyro as he looked around.

"Thank you. We are happy to live in a place like this. It's been very peaceful as of late," replied the Captain.

"I see that," Gem said, as she looked around at all the dragons.

It was a good walk from the front gate to the back of the city where the leader lived. The Captain walked up to the door and knocked on it.

"Who is it?" a voice said coming from the other side of the door.

"It's me. Ren," replied Ren.

"One second," and with that sentence the door swung open.

"Ah Ren. What brings you here?" asked the light yellow dragoness.

"Sorry to bother you Felica, but I need to talk to the leader. She has a visitor from another part of Avalon.

"Who is it?" Felica asked.

"It's Spyro and Cynder," Ren replied, as he turned his head towards them.

"REALLY! That's great news. I'm sure Rebecca would love to met them," replied Felica.

Felica moved back, and let them come in. Spyro then asked Ren," Your leader is a girl?"

"Yep. She's a powerful dragon, and she knows a lot about Avalon and the Water Kingdom.

Felica lead them towards the door, and knocked on it. "Come in," came a voice from the other side.

Felica opened the door, and walked inside. "We have some dragons to see you."

Who are they?" asked Rebecca.

"They are Spyro and Cynder," Felica replied.

"OH! Spyro and Cynder. Well don't just stand there. Let them in," replied Rebecca

Spyro, Cynder, Ren, and the rest of the gang walked into the room. It was dimly lit, and all Spyro could see was a light blue dragoness up on a throne.

"Greetings," Spyro said, as he bowed.

"You don't need to bow," replied Rebecca, "If it wasn't for you this area would be taken over by Malefor. Now might I ask what you need?"

"We need an army your majesty. Our home town of Warfang has been taken over by Inu, and we need help to reclaim it," replied Spyro standing up to meet her gaze.

"I see. Well our military force is great in number, but I ask you this. What are we facing?"

"Shadow dragons. They were born out of pure darkness."

"How are we suppose to defeat them then?" asked Felica.

"They may be shadow dragons, but they can still be beaten. They are still normal dragons underneath the shadows," replied Spyro.

"Really?" asked Rebecca," That seems very interesting indeed."

"So are you going to let him have some of our troops?" asked Felica.

"Hmm... Let me think about it, and I'll get back to you tomorrow. Tonight; however, I'll let all of you sleep in the royal castle, It's plenty big enough."

"Thank you," replied Spyro.

"Good. Ren show them to the rooms, and every one have a good night," and with saying that Rebecca turned around, walked down the stairs, and exited though a door to her left.

"Let's go," said Ren, as he walked out of the throne room, and down the hall. It didn't take long before they reached the rooms, and Ren said, "Right. Here you go. Please enjoy your stay."

All the dragons thanked him, and went into the designated rooms.

"Thank you for taking care of us," Spyro and Cynder both said to Ren.

"No problem. Now you two need to get some sleep. We have a very special room set up for you two, since you are mates after all.

"Really?" asked Cynder.

"Yep. In fact all the couples have their own room," Ren said to Night and Shade.

"All right," Night and Shade said.

"Well. I'll leave you two alone. Good night," and with saying that Ren walked down the hall, and vanished from sight.

"Let's go," Cynder said, as she let out a big yawn.

"All right," replied Spyro

Spyro and Cynder, and Shade and Night went into their rooms. They were beautiful rooms, and Spyro, Cynder, Shade, and Night were astounded by them.

Spyro and Cynder climbed onto the bed, and cuddle up. Shade and Night did the same in their own room. All four dragons then feel into a deep sleep.

**End Chapter 26**

Hello all you fans out there. Hinu Hyuga coming to you to say, I thank you for all the reviews that y'all have written to encourage me to write some more. I ask that you be patient with me in 2013, since I'm training for a trucking job, and it takes my entire day away. So I don't know how many updates I can do. I'll try and do as much as I can when I can get on my computer.

Now then. I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter, since it's a long chapter to write. I've been working on it for a while, but I got caught up in the holidays, and training, and just finished up while I'm not feeling well.

Again thanks to all the readers out their who loved my books, and to any inspiring writers that might want to start their own Spyro books. May this be a guideline for y'all, and always remember this. Don't give up on writing, because someone said that it's not any good. Just try and find something that you like and continue with it.

Anyway this is going on a little bit too long. I'll talk to you later

**Hinu Hyuga.**


	28. Chapter 27 The Decision

Welcome to my 27th chapter of my Spyro fanfic. I hope y'all enjoyed the first 26, and will enjoy this one.

**Disclaimer****: The dragoness Hydris is not mine. She belongs to shock7123. All other Ocs are mine.**

**Chapter 27: The Decision**

Spyro was awaken the next morning by a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Spyro called out, still half asleep.

"It's me Ren."

"Oh. Hold on," Spyro called back. He then nudged Cynder with his nose.

"What is it?" Cynder asked, half awake, as she rolled over to face Spyro.

"Ren is here to see us. You need to wake up," replied Spyro in a soft tone.

"Oh," Cynder replied in a yawn. She stood up and stretched out in front of Spyro. She turned to face Spyro, and then nodded her head.

"Come in," Spyro called to Ren.

Ren opened the door, and looked Spyro and Cynder in the eyes. "Did I wake you?" he asked with an almost guilty look on his face.

"No. We were getting up anyway," Spyro lied.

Cynder shot him an annoyed look at his lie, as Spyro just smiled at her.

Ren just kept looking at them, until he finally said, "Right. Rebecca wants to see you. I believe that she has came to a decision to your request."

"What about the others? Are they awake?" asked Spyro.

"No one else is," Ren replied, "I didn't see any point, since Rebecca only wants to see you and Cynder."

"All right," Spyro said, he then turned to Cynder and asked, "Ready to go?"

Cynder nodded her head at him, and Spyro turned back to Ren, "We're ready. Lead the way."

"Will do," Ren said, as he turned around, walked out the door, and started to walk down the hallway. As Spyro and Cynder followed right behind him, Ren lead them down a long hallway. It was a good walk from the rooms to the throne room, but when they got to the door; Spyro and Cynder could see that the door was made of metal, and colored blue. Ren knocked on the door, and waited for Felecia to answer. Five minutes pasted, before the door cracked open.

"Who is it?" Felecia called out.

"It's me Ren, and I have Spyro and Cynder with me. May we come in?"

"Oh... Yeah come on in. Rebecca is just finishing up her meeting with Elder."

"Elder? Why is he here?" Spyro asked.

"Oh... I don't know.. He just came, and said he had to speak to Rebecca, so I let him in. He is the Elder of your people, isn't he?"

"Yeah. I was just wondered what he's doing here."

"Who are you talking to?" Spyro could here come from inside the room.

"Oh... Just Ren, Spyro, and Cynder my lady," came Felecia's answer.

"Well hurry girl. Let them in. I have some important stuff to talk about," came Rebecca's forceful voice.

"Yes... My lady," Felecia said, as she fully opened the door. Spyro and Cynder looked at Elder who was standing to the side of the throne looking up, and Ren looked right at Rebecca.

"Ah Spyro and Cynder. Good morning. How did you sleep?"

"Excellent," Spyro replied.

"Good. Now I've talked to my advisers, and they said that you can use our army to help in your fight with Inu."

"Really? That's great," Spyro said a little surprised.

"Now follow me. I'll lead you to our barracks," and with saying that Rebecca walked down the stairs that were in front of her throne, and lead Spyro, Cynder, and Elder through a door. Felecia and Ren followed behind them with Felecia walking very close to Ren.

"This is the way to our barracks, and where you will find the help you need," Rebecca said, as she lead Spyro, Cynder, and Elder. It was a long walk, and as the came close to the barracks. Spyro could hear something, it sounded like a lady yelling orders to other dragons.

Rebecca opened the door, and Spyro could see a dragoness yelling at the troops. She was navy blue with a sky blue underbelly, her tail and horns were gold, and Spyro could tell that she was about his age.

"Good, now keep it up," the dragoness said, as she barked orders to the troops.

Rebecca cleared her throat, and by doing that, the blue dragoness turned around. She bowed down to Rebecca and asked, "What may I do for you my queen?"

"I have some people for you to meet. This is Spyro," Rebecca said, as she pointed to Spyro, "Cynder," pointing towards Cynder, "and..." but before she could finish she saw the dragoness tackle Cynder, and pin her to the ground.

"What is the meaning of this?" Cynder asked, as she laid on her back looking up at the dragoness.

"This dragoness is evil. She still under Malfore's command, and will destroy everything that we love."

"No she won't," Spyro said, as he stepped up, "She's my mate, and she will never do that. Now get off her, or you will have to face my wrath," Spyro said in an aggressive tone, while setting up into his fighting stance.

The dragoness snarled at Spyro, and got off Cynder. She knew that she couldn't compete with the purple dragon who saved the world. She shot a evil look over at Cynder, before turning around and walking back towards Rebecca.

Spyro dashed over to Cynder, and looked her over, "You okay?" he asked.

Cynder stood up, looked at him, and replied, "Yeah I'm fine."

"What was that about Rebecca?" Spyro asked.

"I'll have her tell you about it later, but right now. You need our troops yes?"

"It would be a great help," Spyro replied trying not to be sarcastic.

"Well. This is their general, Her name is Hydris," Rebecca replied, as she pointed over to her.

"Wait. This is the general of your troops? She just attacked my mate, and now you tell me this," Spyro said a little annoyed.

"Yes. She is the best general we have, since she has almost mastered the water arts."

"Do I have to go with them Rebecca?" Hydris asked looking over at her.

"You do, but not until Spyro needs us."

Both Spyro and Hydris let out a sigh of relief. Spyro didn't want to have to deal with her attacking Cynder, and Hydris didn't want to have to work with Cynder.

"There are two I do want you to take with you," Rebecca said.

"Who?" Spyro asked.

"Felecia and Ren. Get in here," Rebecca said.

"Yes my queen," they both said in unison.

"You are going with Spyro and Cynder on their journey."

"Wait. Don't you need us here to protect the village?" Ren asked.

"No. I believe we can handle ourselves while you are gone."

"Yes my queen," Ren said.

"Do you have anything to say Felecia?" asked Rebecca.

"No, as long as I get to be with my mate I'll be happy," Felecia said, as she hugged Ren.

"Good. Now then Elder has told me of your situation. You may use our portal room to go to the other realms, so you can help them out. You can also go to the realms that you have already saved, and see if they won't help you out.

"That's a good idea," Cynder said, turning her gaze from Hydris.

"Yeah. Leave now," Hydris said in a spiteful tone.

"Go back to your training Hydris, and I will talk to about this later," Rebecca said, as she shot her an angry look.

"Humph.." was all Hydris said, before she went back to the troops.

"I'll deal with her later. Now let's get you to that portal room," Rebecca said, as she turned back around and looked at the group. She then lead them out the door, and down another hallway. Spyro, Cynder, and Elder just followed her, and as they walked Rebecca started telling them about the history of the castle that they lived in.

The walk took a while, but they finally made it to the portal room.

"Well here you are, and..." Rebecca stopped, and stared at the one of the portals. It was surrounded in a black aura.

"What is that?" Rebecca asked.

"That means the shadow dragon is causing trouble. Spyro, Cynder, you know what to do," Elder replied.

"We do," and with saying that Spyro and Cynder jumped into the portal.

"Will they be okay?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes. We just have to give them time."

"Oh. Okay."

**To be Continued**

** Well everyone. I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. The realm will be in the next chapter. I hope y'all keep reading, and please review.**

**Note 1: I'm working as a truck driver, so I won't be updating as much as I use to. It's hard to do it when you work 14-16 Hrs a day, and also work 5 days.**

**Note 2: There is a new writer I really like. His name is shock7123. His story is really good, and I would recommend it. **

** Well that's it for me. See y'all next time.**

** Hinu Hyuga**


End file.
